


Vagabond

by LawLu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawLu/pseuds/LawLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law a tout perdu, sa famille, l'ami le plus cher à ses yeux et son domicile. Errant dans la nature impitoyable en quête d'une seconde chance pour débuter une nouvelle vie, parviendra-t-il à ses fins ? Ou finira-t-il par accepter l'aide de ce jeune garçon portant un chapeau de paille ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire proviennent tous du Manga One Piece
> 
> Histoire originale
> 
> Personnages à caractères OOC
> 
> Des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire peuvent être présentent, veuillez nous en excuser.

Fushia Town, petit village situé quelque part dans les montagnes sauvages d'East Blue. La population y est très faible et les habitants vivent de moyen très restreint.

Dans une maison en bois, tout près du village, habitent trois orphelins unis du nom de Luffy, Ace et Sabo. Il réussissent à vivre correctement par eux-même, malgré leurs moyens depuis leurs plus tendre enfance. Ils se sont connus il y a très longtemps et se considèrent comme des frères à part entière.

Très tôt chaque matin, ils doivent partir afin de travailler pour ainsi apporter l'argent et les vivres nécessaires. Ace et Sabo âgés de vingt-deux ans, sont les premiers à quitter le logement pour aller à la pêche et à la chasse avec d'autres membres du village pendant que leur petit frère, Luffy, qui vient de fêter ses dix-neuf ans part aider une amie qui s'appelle Makino au bar se trouvant dans le village voisin, situé à quelques minutes de marche.

Étant en début de saison hivernale, le ciel était encore sombre. Ce matin-là, le jeune Luffy marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du pont afin de traverser la rivière et ainsi atteindre la deuxième partie du village. Quelques instants plus tard, Luffy se trouva non loin du bar où il travaille. Cependant, avant de pénétrer dans les lieux, il vit un homme marchant dans la ruelle. Le pauvre avait l'air misérable. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroits et son visage fut caché par une casquette tachetée en fourrure. Luffy le regarda encore quelques instants, intrigué, avant que l'homme ne lève la tête dans sa direction et que leurs regards se croisent. Luffy remarqua alors que c'était un homme très jeune, probablement dans la vingtaine. Son regard était intense, en effet, ses yeux possèdent une couleur dorée très peu commune, mais ils reflétaient aussi un sentiment de tristesse.

Après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec l'homme étrange, il entra finalement dans le bar avec pour objectif d'en savoir plus sur cet inconnu lorsqu'il aura terminé son travail.

"Salut Makino !" Salua-t-il en entrant.

"Bonjour Luffy. Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda Makino, essuyant la poussière du comptoir.

"Bien, je te remercie."

"Parfait mon petit Luffy." dit la femme barmaid souriante. "Peux-tu décharger les tonneaux d'alcools que j'ai reçus ce matin, s'il te plaît ? Ils sont près de la porte à l'arrière-boutique. S'ils sont trop lourds pour toi, je demanderai à un ami."

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis très costaud." Répond-il en agitant ces bras dans tous les sens, avant de s'éloigner pour commencer sa dure tâche.

-

Au même moment, le jeune homme qui éveil tant d'intérêt chez Luffy, se trouvait près de la rivière. Il était épuisé. Mais après une courte pause, il décida malgré tout de se laver un peu grâce à l'eau claire qui ruisselait près du pont. Il vérifia tout autour de lui afin d'être sûr qu'il était seul dans les environs avant d'enlever ses vêtements et d'entrer doucement dans la rivière pour purifier un peu son corps affaibli. L'eau était vraiment d'une température très basse, le pauvre homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter au contact. Il humidifia malgré tout ses cheveux sales.

Après avoir finalisé sa toilette, le jeune homme sortit de l'eau et se revêtit de ses uniques haillons avant de s'allonger une nouvelle fois sur l'herbe fraîche et de profiter de la chaleur des premiers rayons de soleil pour réchauffer un peu son corps endolorit à cause du bain matinal.

Perdu, exténué et sans argent, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir. Il pensait à son avenir très incertain, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à cause de la fatigue et de la faim qui ronge sa vitalité depuis plusieurs semaines.

-

En fin d'après-midi, le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon.

Luffy était sur le chemin du retour, tenant une baguette de pain dans un petit sac en papier. Ace lui avait donné un peu d'argent pour aller à la boulangerie comme il le fait tous les jours. Il avait demandé à Makino de partir plus tôt afin de retrouver l'étrange inconnu, mais il est extrêmement déçu de ne pas être parvenu à retrouver sa trace.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la rivière, il s'arrêta pour admirer le soleil couchant avant d'apercevoir une forme allongée sur l'herbe. Gêné par les reflets des rayons, il s'approcha avant de se rendre compte que c'était en fait le même homme qu'il a aperçu ce matin. Luffy était heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Il se rapprocha doucement avant de s'accroupir à côté de l'inconnu et de constater que ce dernier dormait, la casquette légèrement rabattue sur son visage à l'apparence paisible.

"Eh, réveille toi" fit-il en le secouant doucement d'une main sur son épaule.

L'homme se réveilla difficilement avant de se redresser rapidement. "Hum... Qu'est-ce que... Qui es-tu ?!"

"Je suis Luffy !" Dit Luffy avec un vaste sourire.

Voyant le regard impassible sur le visage de l'inconnu, Luffy poursuivit d'un regard inquiet. "Tu as l'air un peu perdu et tes vêtements sont tout sales. Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide."

"Et bien Luffy, je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille." Dit-il en se relevant un peu trop rapidement puisqu'il retombe à genoux sur le sol instantanément avant que son estomac ne gronde bruyamment.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment faim et tu es tout rouge, tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ?" Dit Luffy en tendant la main pour toucher le front de l'autre.

"Non ! Fiche moi la paix !" Répond l'homme en repoussant la main de Luffy.

Luffy le regarda avec tristesse avant de sourire à nouveau. "Alors, accepte ça !" Dit-il en tendant le petit sac à l'autre homme.

"Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide." Répondit-il en détournant le regard.

"Oh~ Tu es têtu toi ! Allez prend s'il te plaît, c'est un cadeau." Répliqua Luffy en prenant de force la main de l'homme pour l'obliger à accepter son présent.

L'inconnu n'avait pas d'autre choix que se plier à la volonté de son bienfaiteur. Il soupira en regardant du coin de l'oeil, le jeune garçon sourire.

Son estomac crie famine.

"Merci." Dit-il en baissant la tête avec embarras.

Luffy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en regardant l'autre homme. "Mais de rien ! Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ?"

"... Law" répondit l'homme avec hésitation les yeux rivés au sol.

"Ok Law, si tu changes d'avis alors viens me voir sur mon lieu de travail, c'est le bar de Makino." Expliqua Luffy en se relevant.

"Je ne changerai pas d'avis !" Rétorqua Law énervé par l'insistance du plus jeune.

"Alors, je ferai en sorte que tu changes d'avis !" Insista Luffy en souriant et en lui faisant signe de la main avant de partir.

"À demain Law !"

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Law ne lâche un nouveau soupir avant de regarder le contenu du sac. Il l'ouvrit et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en constatant l'apparence d'un des aliments qu'il déteste le plus. DU PAIN. Cependant, il avait tellement faim qu'il n'allait pas rechigner à le manger et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit gâché en le jetant dans la nature. Le geste généreux du jeune garçon ne devait pas être vain.

Law avait un caractère fort. Il ne voulait pas accepter l'aide d'un inconnu pour son honneur et sa fierté. Malgré tout, il prit une première bouchée du pain. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme de satisfaction à combler un peu le vide dans son estomac. Il était comme tout le monde, un homme incapable de retenir ses sentiments dans certains moments de la vie. Pensant à toutes les souffrances qu'il a endurées pour que finalement un parfait inconnu nommé Luffy, lui apporte un peu de soutien moral.

Lorsque Luffy arrive à la maison, il s'aperçoit que ses frères Ace et Sabo ne sont pas encore rentrés. Épuisé de sa journée, il profite de s'allonger sur son lit afin de soulager ses petites douleurs au dos. Ce dernier repense à sa rencontre avec son ami Law avant de finir par s'endormir.

-

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ace et Sabo rentrent finalement à la maison. Ils déposent sur la table de la cuisine quelques poissons et un gibier abattu pendant leur chasse dans la forêt. Un très beau butin pour le festin des trois frères.

"Sabo, tu peux commencer à te laver, je vais chercher Luffy." Dit Ace.

"Ok." Répond simplement le jeune blond avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Ace fit rapidement son chemin vers la chambre, la maison n'étant pas très grande. En effet, le logement est composé d'une cuisine, une salle de bain avec une baignoire assez grande pour les contenir tous les trois, des toilettes et une seule chambre avec trois lits pour chacun d'entre d'eux. Cependant, ils ne se plaignaient jamais du manque d'espace, puisqu'ils vivaient dans la rue avant de construire cette petite maison par leurs propres moyens.

Ace ouvrit la porte de la chambre et il soupira en voyant Luffy endormi sur son lit, ENCORE avec ses vêtements sales de la journée. Il s'approcha doucement, avant de frapper son petit frère d'un léger coup de poing sur la tête pour le réveiller efficacement.

L'effet fut immédiat.

"Aïïïïïee ! Ace tu ne peux pas me réveiller autrement ?" Gémit Luffy, regardant son grand frère en frottant la bosse déjà apparente sur son crâne.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dormir sans te laver et changer tes vêtements !" Rétorqua Ace, indifférent face à la moue de Luffy.

"Maintenant lève toi ! On va se laver et manger ce que l'on a rapporté." Expliqua Ace en croisant les bras.

"On a de la viande ?!" Demanda Luffy avec de grands yeux brillants plein d'espoir.

"Oui, maintenant viens petite crapule." Dit-il en souriant gaiement à son petit frère.

-

Après s'être lavé tous les trois, ils préparèrent le repas et s'installèrent à table pour se restaurer.

"Luffy, tu as pensé à rapporter du pain ?" Demanda Sabo en servant chaque assiette.

"Euh..., j'ai... oublié..." Fit le plus jeune, le visage dégoulinant de sueurs en détournant le regard.

"Tu as vraiment du mal à mentir Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de l'argent du pain ?!" Demanda Ace d'un ton exigeant.

"..."

"Tu l'as mangé, n'est-ce pas ?" Continua Ace dans l'attente d'une réponse.

"... Euh ... je suis désolé." Répond Luffy en regardant toujours ailleurs.

Sabo soupira. "Peu importe, ce n'est pas si grave Ace."

"Oui, mais enfin, tu pourrais penser un peu à nous espèce de petit glouton !" Fit Ace en frappant une nouvelle fois la tête de Luffy.

"Aïïïeeeeyeuu, je suis désolé Ace, arrête de me frapper !" Implora-t-il en massant la partie douloureuse.

"Bref, nous devons te parler de quelque chose Luffy." fit Ace avant de se rasseoir à nouveau. "Nous allons partir plusieurs jours et nous préférons pas que tu sois seul durant cette période."

"Oui, cette fois-ci nous comptons partir davantage pour le ravitaillement de nourriture avant l'hiver." Poursuivit Sabo.

"Veux-tu venir avec nous ?" Continua Ace en souriant au plus jeune.

"Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi pour vos sorties ?" Commenta le petit brun dans la surprise.

"Effectivement, tu fais toujours fuir les animaux et les poissons parce que tu ne peux pas tenir en place mais, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul, livré à toi-même." Expliqua Ace.

"Eh ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! J'ai dix-neuf ans maintenant, mais... je ne veux pas partir !" Répliqua Luffy.

"Je croyais que tu serais ravi de nous accompagner." Fit Ace surpris par l'attitude de son jeune frère.

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir avec nous ?" Demanda Sabo d'un air tout aussi étonné.

"J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire et Makino a vraiment besoin de mon aide au bar." Mentit-il partiellement.

"Tu es sûr que tu peux te débrouiller seul ? Je suis inquiet quand même." Demanda Ace, ne comprenant pas la décision de son petit frère qui pleurait toujours pour partir avec eux habituellement.

"Oui ! Ne vous en faites pas." Dit Luffy d'un regard déterminé.

"Bon. Nous te laisserons un peu d'argent." Accepta Ace, non rassuré de laisser son jeune frère seul.

"Tu feras bien attention à toi." Poursuivit Sabo.

"C'est bon, j'arriverai à me débrouiller tout seul et puis vous ne partez que quelques jours." Dit Luffy en posant ses mains sur l'épaule de chacun de ses frères de manière à apaiser leur anxiété.

-

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les deux grands frères partirent pour plusieurs jours en laissant derrière eux le jeune Luffy. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas souhaité partir pour une seule et unique raison, son ami a grandement besoin d'aide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sabrina & Jessica]


	2. Proposition

Ce jour-ci, Luffy s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude avec pour seule idée en tête, rencontrer à nouveau son nouvel ami qui vit seul dans les rues. Malheureusement, sur le chemin du travail, le jeune garçon n'a pas réussi à retrouver sa trace malgré ses recherches poussées dans tout le village ainsi que près du pont en pierre. Alors, tristement, il décida de partir travailler en pensant approfondir sa quête et retrouver son ami le soir même.

-

À cet instant même, Law essayait d'entrer en accord avec quelques villageois, mais tous, ont eu un air hautain à l'égare du pauvre homme et se sont détournés sans même prendre le temps de répondre à ses demandes. Désespéré, il fit une nouvelle tentative en frappant à la porte d'une grande ferme, il y proposa ses services en échange de l'hospitalité de la personne mais se fit rejeter une nouvelle fois odieusement et fut traité comme un vagabond. Law ne comprenait pas la cruauté des habitants de ce village, malgré le fait d'être un homme à très fort caractère, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir abandonner sa quête pour la survie, après tout, que lui restait-il ? Il avait tout perdu, sa famille, son père adoptif ainsi que son foyer.

Law errait tristement dans les ruelles avant de se retrouver face à des enfants qui encerclaient un pauvre chaton. L'un d'eux frappait l'animal avec un sot et d'autres lui donnaient des coups de pied. Law couru en direction de la scène monstrueuse qui se déroulait devant lui, afin de faire fuir les enfants et sauver l'animal en détresse.

"Fichez-lui la paix !" S'exclama Law avant de lâcher une faible toux qu'il n'a pas réussi à retenir malgré lui.

Les enfants pris de panique, criaient et fuyaient dans toutes les directions, laissant enfin l'animal en paix. Law se rapprocha de l'animal en douceur afin de ne pas effrayer la pauvre bête martyrisée. Le félin était dans une position défensive, les poils hérissés, feulant avec un regard apeuré prêt à attaquer l'homme.

"N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal." Murmura-t-il en s'avançant jusqu'à être à portée du chaton avant de constater que celui-ci avait une blessure assez sérieuse sur son flanc gauche. Le chaton continuait de cracher malgré les douces paroles de Law et comme l'homme persistait à s'avancer, l'animal lui mordit le doigt jusqu'au sang. Law grimaça légèrement à la douleur, parvenant malgré tout à caresser délicatement le dos du chaton afin de le calmer progressivement, ce dernier desserra sa mâchoire du doigt de l'homme. Voyant le félin moins craintif, Law le pris avec prudence dans ses bras. Le chaton tremblait encore de peur, alors Law continua ses doux murmures tout en le caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et se mette à ronronner en se blottissant contre la poitrine de l'homme. Law décida d'emmener le chaton près de la rivière afin de nettoyer sa plaie et retirer le sang.

Une fois la blessure rincée, le chaton semblait aller un peu mieux, mais il avait encore cette blessure sur le flanc qui devait être désinfectée.

Le pauvre a dû être abandonné. Pensa-t-il assis sur l'herbe, frottant les oreilles du chaton qui ronronnait contre lui.

"Tu me fais penser à l'ours en peluche que Cora-san m'avait offert. Je vais te nommer comme lui."

"Bepo."

Law se découvrit de son pull bleu déchiré afin de l'offrir au félin blanc. Le chaton ne tarda pas à se faufiler dans la matière laineuse. Le jeune homme s'allongea, profitant de la chaleur du soleil qui traversait le tissu léger de son tee-shirt à manches longues. Ces moments se faisaient de plus en plus rares ces temps-ci.

-

Le soir même, lorsque Luffy quitta son lieu de travail, il décida de vérifier si son ami était près de la rivière comme la veille. Le jeune garçon fut ravi de constater que Law était bien présent à ce même endroit et il courut gaiement près de lui.

"Law !" S'écria Luffy.

L'homme qui était toujours assis sur l'herbe, mis rapidement un doigt devant sa bouche pour indiquer au jeune brun d'être moins bruyant. Luffy comprit et se rapprocha silencieusement en penchant la tête d'un air interrogateur avant de rejoindre Law.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda le jeune brun.

"Regarde." Répondit Law en découvrant légèrement le chaton pour que Luffy puisse le voir.

"Oooooh un chat ! Trop mignon~!" S'exclama joyeusement Luffy, réveillant ainsi le petit félin.

"Imbécile, je t'ai dit de te taire. Tu vas lui faire peur." Exigea Law d'une voix un peu rauque, fortement agacé par comportement enfantin de l'autre garçon. Néanmoins, le chaton bondit directement dans les bras de Luffy, ce dernier le rattrapa de justesse avant de le couvrir de câlins. La petite boule de poils blanche ronronnait déjà dans les bras du plus jeune ce qui contraria Law, étonné de constater que le jeune garçon a réussi à apprivoiser l'animal avec tant de facilité.

"Tss, il a l'air de t'apprécier." Fit-il un peu jaloux.

"Shishishi ~, oui, il est trop mignon mais, il est blessé ?" Remarqua Luffy en découvrant la plaie sur l'animal.

"Oui, malheureusement je n'ai rien pour désinfecter sa blessure. Peux-tu t'occuper de Bepo ?" Demanda Law avec l'espoir que Luffy accepte de prendre en charge le chaton abandonné.

"Bepo ?!" Répéta le petit brun avec curiosité.

"Euh, oui, je l'ai nommé ainsi. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue ce matin alors qu'il se faisait brutaliser." Expliqua Law avant de toussoter.

"Ah, pauvre Bepo." Fit Luffy d'un air consterné.

"Je veux bien m'en occuper, mais Ace sera probablement fou si je rapporte un chat à la maison." Poursuivit le jeune en riant.

"Qui est Ace ?" Interrogea Law avec curiosité avant tousser une nouvelle fois.

"'Mon grand frère. Sinon, tu as l'air encore plus mal qu'hier, tu ne veux toujours pas venir chez moi ?" Implora Luffy avec de grands yeux suppliants.

"Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Et puis, je dois trouver un emploi."

"Tu vis seul dans la rue, non ?" Demanda le jeune garçon.

"Tu es perspicace." Fit Law en détournant le regard, gêné par sa situation.

"Shishishi, tu as vraiment un mauvais caractère" dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme plus âgé avant de poursuivre. "Tu sais, j'ai vécu dans la rue avec mes frères pendant toute mon enfance, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir et je veux seulement t'aider. Je suis sur que Makino pourrait te donner du travail au bar."

Law le regarda un instant avant de prendre son chapeau en forme de casquette et de le positionner sur sa tête afin de cacher ses yeux.

"Je...je te remercie, mais ça va aller Luffy." Dit-il faiblement. Law voudrait accepter l'aide de Luffy, mais il n'y arrive pas, embarrassé par la bonté du garçon. C'est la première personne depuis la mort de Corazon qu'une personne se montre si gentille envers lui.

Luffy était très déçu de constater que malgré l'état fragilisé et le besoin de son ami, ce dernier s'obstinait continuellement à refuser son aide. Le jeune brun lui tendit tout de même un nouveau présent.

"Je suis vraiment triste que tu ne veuilles toujours pas venir chez moi." Dit-il avant de continuer en souriant.

"J'espère que tu as aimé le pain hier, aujourd'hui je t'ai acheté deux boulettes de riz et une boisson, je suis sur que tu vas adorer !"

Law regarda le sac que Luffy lui tendait et une légère coloration apparaissait sur ses joues. Il accepta le présent en sachant que le jeune brun insisterait pour lui offrir le paquet.

"M- Merci Luffy, j'aime beaucoup les boulettes de riz." Dit-il en bégayant avant de se racler la gorge.

"Content que ça te plaise." Répondit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils, craignant que les symptômes de son compagnon ne s'intensifient.

"Tu devrais remettre ton pull, il commence vraiment à faire froid." Expliqua-t-il en apercevant les petits tremblements émis par son ami.

Law hocha la tête silencieusement en s'exécutant s'en plus tarder. Constatant que le vêtement qui recouvrait le torse de l'homme était en piteux état, Luffy posa délicatement le chat endormi au sol avant de recouvrir les épaules de Law avec sa propre veste, afin de permettre au jeune homme d'accumuler davantage de chaleur.

"Qu- que fais-tu Luffy ?!" Demanda Law, surpris par le geste.

"Tu auras plus chaud comme ça." Répondit le petit brun d'un sourire amical.

"Je... te remercie, mais tu vas avoir froid maintenant !" Reprit Law avec embarras.

"Tant que tu es au chaud, ça me convient parfaitement shishishi~" dit Luffy en frottant sa main sur le chapeau de Law.

Après un moment de discussion, Luffy décida de reprendre la route avec un gros pincement au coeur, sachant qu'il laissait derrière lui un ami en difficulté, livré à lui-même et qui plus est, par un temps d'hiver.

"N'hésites surtout pas à venir chez moi, j'habite pas très loin du pont, tu verras c'est la seule maison dans cette direction." Expliqua-t-il en faisant un signe d'au revoir avec Bepo qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans ses bras.

"Je vais m'occuper de Bepo !"

"Bonne soirée Luffy ! Merci beaucoup!" Répondit Law en souriant agréablement au jeune brun, sentant un picotement douloureux dans sa gorge.

Après être resté en place à regarder le jeune garçon s'éloigner et voyant le soleil disparaître à l'horizon, il décida de se placer à l'abri du vent sous le pont avant de se blottir avec intérêt dans le vêtement chaud offert si gentiment par sa récente connaissance. Une fois bien installé, Law décida de commencer à s'alimenter en se délectant des délicieuses boulettes de riz.

-

Lorsque Luffy arrive à son domicile, il partit en direction de la salle de bain afin de trouver un désinfectant pour assainir la plaie du félin. Une fois les soins prodigués avec beaucoup d'attention, il décida de préparer un bol avec les restes de poissons qu'Ace et Sabo avaient rapportés de leur excursion.

Un peu plus tard, il prit le temps de se préparer un repas chaud avant d'aller faire sa toilette.

-

Alors qu'ils tombaient des cordes, Law resta recroquevillé au maximum afin de conserver le peu de chaleur qui lui restait et éviter le surplus d'humidité, cependant malgré ses efforts pour rester au sec, le vent violent redirigea la pluie jusqu'à lui. Les intempéries ainsi son état de santé commençaient à venir à bout du peu de force vitale qui lui restait. Law se refusait tout de même de faire appel au gentil garçon, ne voulant pas l'ennuyer malgré un bon nombre d'invitations.

Le dos appuyé contre la pierre froide du pont, ses vêtements était maintenant trempés et il tremblait frénétiquement, annonçant un signe précoce d'hypothermie. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à calmer ses éternuements ainsi que sa toux et il respirait de plus en plus difficilement à chaque minute qui défilait.

Son estomac fut un minimum rassasier, mais malgré cela, il se sentait très affaibli. Après un long moment, une toux particulièrement rude provoqua une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, le faisant s'effondrer lourdement sur le côté avant que sa vision ne se trouble et qu'il ne finisse par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-

La nuit tombée, Luffy s'arrêta face à la fenêtre de la cuisine, consterné en apercevant la pluie qui tombait à flot et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'état de santé de son ami.

Law est déjà épuisé et malade. pensa-t-il soucieux.

Luffy hésite grandement, sachant que son ami n'accepterait surement pas son aide, mais d'un autre côté, il lui était impossible de se décider à le laisser passer la nuit dehors par ce temps.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" Se demanda Luffy face à ce dilemme, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure dans la réflexion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sabrina & Jessica]


	3. Décision

Ayant pris sa décision, le jeune Luffy partit chercher son ami Law, il le trainera chez lui par la force s'il le faut, avec ou sans son consentement. Il ne peut se résoudre à le laisser seul dans sa condition physique et par le temps actuel. Luffy se vêtit d'une veste rouge afin de ne pas avoir trop froid et plaça son chapeau de paille sur sa tête pour se protéger de la grosse averse.

"Je reviens Bepo, je vais chercher Law." Dit-il en souriant au petit chaton avant de sortir à l'extérieur avec une lampe-torche en main pour se repérer plus facilement dans la pénombre qui fut accentuée par le mauvais temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le jeune garçon arriva au niveau du pont, il vérifia les alentours, mais malheureusement, il n'aperçut aucune trace de son ami. Luffy fut désemparé. Après un moment d'incertitude, son intuition le poussa à vérifier en dessous du pont et effectivement, sous la structure en pierre, Luffy fut choqué par la découverte de Law gisant sur le sol. Le pauvre homme était étendu sur l'herbe humide, sans le moindre signe de vie. Ne perdant pas de temps, le jeune brun se précipita vers Law afin de vérifier son état. En s'accroupissant à ses côtés, il pouvait constater que la respiration du jeune malade était erratique. Bouleversé, Luffy secoua légèrement le corps inerte face à lui tout en criant désespérément son nom, cependant, n'ayant pas obtenu la moindre réponse, il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

Le jeune brun manoeuvra avec délicatesse son ami afin de le basculer sur le dos avant de se pencher pour observer son état attristant de manière plus approfondie. Déplaçant sa main sur le corps du jeune homme, Luffy pouvait sentir sa peau glacée causée par le froid et l'humidité, tandis que la température de son front était paradoxalement très élevée, le pauvre homme était brulant de fièvre. Luffy ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et décida de porter Law jusqu'à son lieu de vie. Il bascula le corps aussi prudemment que possible, le maintenant en position assise tout en se plaçant dos à Law afin de le déplacer avec plus de faciliter contre lui en veillant à ce que la tête du malade repose sur son épaule. Avant de se relever, Luffy retira le chapeau du jeune homme pour le recouvrir de son chapeau de paille, afin de le protéger de la pluie. Ceci fait, il plaça la lampe de poche entre ses dents et la casquette molletonnée au bout de ses doigts pour lui permettre de maintenir les jambes de Law.

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher, Luffy fut surpris par la faciliter avec laquelle il parvient à déplacer le corps inanimé, attristé, il comprit que le pauvre homme souffrait davantage de la faim que ce qu'il craignait.

-

Au moment où Luffy arriva dans sa maison, il se tourna directement du côté de la salle de bain afin de réchauffer le corps épuisé de son ami. Faisant couler de l'eau chaude, il se décida pendant ce temps, à retirer tous les vêtements de l'homme toujours inconscient. Le jeune brun eut un temps d'arrêt dans ses actions lorsqu'il découvrit tous les tatouages tribaux qui ornaient le corps du malade, examinant pendant un court instant les motifs intéressants, avant de reprendre ses actions, pensant à assouvir sa curiosité lorsque Law sera en meilleure forme.

Sa tâche accomplie, il souleva l'homme avec un peu de mal en plaçant son bras gauche au niveau de ses omoplates et l'autre sous ses creux poplités. Avec délicatesse, il fit un effort supplémentaire pour déposer son ami dans l'eau chaude, l'allongeant lentement contre la porcelaine de la baignoire tout en soutenant la tête inanimée hors de l'eau. Regardant une dernière fois le jeune visage endormi avec un sentiment de tristesse et de déconcertation, Luffy murmura son soutien envers Law, même si ce dernier n'était pas en mesure d'entendre ses encouragements. "Tout va bien se passer. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, alors tiens bon!"

Le jeune brun débuta la toilette en commençant par frotter les parties sales de la peau tatouée à l'aide d'un gant de toilette et un peu de savon afin d'offrir le bien-être tant mérité à son ami, répétant le même processus pour le visage et le reste du corps. Satisfait du résultat, il versa par la suite une quantité généreuse de shampoing sur les cheveux bleus afin de retirer toutes traces de souillure provoquées par le mauvais temps.

Pour effectuer le rinçage, le jeune homme retira le bouchon de la baignoire afin de vider cette dernière. Luffy saisit ensuite la pomme de douche, faisant écouler de l'eau à température ambiante sur l'intégralité du corps de son ami avant de commencer à l'essuyer avec une serviette qu'il avait posée au préalable sur le radiateur chaud. Reposant la serviette utilisée sur le torse de Law dans le but de ne pas le laisser à l'air libre, le jeune brun décida d'en déposer une nouvelle sur le carrelage se trouvant face à la baignoire, il déplaça à nouveau le corps en le maintenant dans ses bras avant de l'installer convenablement sur la matière cotonneuse jonchant le sol. Ne disposant pas de sèche-cheveux, Luffy frictionna la chevelure humide de son ami à l'aide d'une troisième serviette avant de finaliser l'essuyage du corps allongé devant lui. Ceci-fait, il laissa Law pendant un court instant afin de se procurer quelques vêtements de bonne taille pour un meilleur confort. Le jeune brun choisit d'utiliser un boxer ainsi qu'un pyjama et une paire de chaussettes molletonnées appartenant à son grand frère Ace, étant donné que c'est le plus grand des trois, même si la taille de Law semblait légèrement plus haute que son aîné.

Une fois que l'homme souffrant fût enfin propre et sec, Luffy enfila d'abord les chaussettes puis il fit glisser le boxer ainsi que le bas du pyjama le long des jambes de Law avant de basculer le coprs sur le côté pour lui permettre d'ajuster les vêtements comme il faut, cela fait, il repositionna son ami sur le dos avant de remonter les deux matières en textile. Par la suite, le jeune garçon répéta la même opération pour le dessus du vêtement après avoir placé les bras du jeune malade dans les manches du pyjama et de relever ces derniers pour passer la tête dans le col. Son ami étant désormais habillé chaudement, Luffy le souleva une dernière fois afin de le conduire à la chambre et de le déposer délicatement sur son lit qu'il avait pris soin de préparer en allant chercher les vêtements, avant de couvrir convenablement Law et ainsi, le maintenir à bonne température.

Luffy prit quelques instants pour regarder l'homme allongé sur son lit, le pauvre avait l'air très malade et le jeune brun s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé seul, il sait maintenant, qu'il aurait dû insister davantage concernant l'hébergement de son ami. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour aider Law à aller mieux, Luffy décida de partir une nouvelle fois pour chercher un docteur dans le village voisin, puisque ses frères et lui-même ne disposent pas de téléphone.

Afin de laisser une compagnie agréable à son ami, le jeune brun fit entrer Bepo dans la chambre. "Bepo, je te laisse veiller sur Law, je reviens le plus vite possible avec un médecin." Dit Luffy en refermant la porte avec hâte afin de partir à la recherche d'un docteur.

-

Une demi-heure plus tard, Luffy revint accompagné de Crockus, un vieux docteur portant des lunettes et une blouse blanche. Le jeune brun fit signe au médecin de le suivre dans la chambre afin qu'il puisse vérifier l'état de santé de Law. Une fois entré dans la petite pièce, Crockus siégea à côté du malade alors que Luffy resta debout, les bras croisés, tapant du pied nerveusement. Le vieil homme semblait perplexe en entendant la respiration difficile de son patient, ouvrant sa mallette pour sortir les instruments dont-il a besoin pour débuter son auscultation. Il prit d'abord la tension suivit de la température de Law et grimaça avec inquiétude. "Cet homme présente une forte fièvre, il est très proche du 40°C."

Luffy serra les dents en entendant cette information.

Crockus déboutonna le haut du pyjama molletonné avant d'utiliser son stéthoscope pour ausculter les sons internes du corps allongé en face de lui, le médecin écarquilla les yeux en écoutant les battements anormaux du coeur de son patient ainsi que ses efforts pulmonaires, avant de se tourner pour faire face à Luffy avec un regard sérieux.

"Écoutez jeune homme, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ce monsieur est dans cet état, mais il faut lui prodiguer des soins très rapidement avant que son état n'empire davantage." Expliqua-t-il en plaçant ses lunettes au-dessus de son front.

Luffy élargit les yeux à la déclaration. "Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé seul ? Pourquoi ? " Répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, se pinçant la lèvre avec angoisse.

"Seul ? Que voulez-vous dire ?" Demanda le médecin.

Luffy sanglota légèrement avant de raconter au docteur sa rencontre avec le jeune homme, il y a seulement quelques jours, alors que ce dernier vivait dans la rue.

Le médecin hocha la tête avec compréhension et finalisa son intervention en observant les yeux, le nez et les oreilles de son patient avant de reboutonner son pyjama et de le couvrir à nouveau en prenant soin de laisser un bras en dehors. Ceci fait, Crockus saisit une seringue avant d'aspirer un liquide médicamenteux à l'aide de l'aiguille, il plaça cette dernière sur un coton préalablement préparé et effectua la désinfection de la région à piquer avant de procéder à l'injection.

"Sachez que votre ami à une infection respiratoire assez sérieuse que l'on nomme Pneumopathie lobaire aiguë. Il faut absolument veiller sur son état de santé et son bien-être. Son système immunitaire est extrêmement fragilisé, il a besoin de plusieurs semaines de repos. Je lui ai fait une injection, cela aidera à faire baisser la fièvre et à dégager un minimum ses bronches afin de lui permettre de mieux respirer." Expliqua le médecin avant de poursuivre. "Lorsque votre ami se réveillera, il faudra lui faire prendre les comprimés que je vais vous laisser sur la table de chevet en veillant à bien respecter les doses prescrites."

Crockus aperçu de fines larmes qui commençaient à se former aux coins des yeux du jeune brun, il se rapprocha du garçon avant de poser sa main sur son épaule de façon à le réconforter. "Ne vous en faites pas, votre ami ira bien si vous le maintenez au chaud et que vous prenez bien les précautions que je vous ai conseillées."

Luffy hocha la tête en approbation, accompagnent le médecin à la porte avant de lui serrer fermement la main. "Merci infiniment."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Dit d'il en souriant au jeune garçon. "N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi en cas de besoin." Le vieil homme fit poliment signe de la main avant de monter dans son véhicule et de partir.

Luffy referma doucement la porte avant de se hâter à retourner auprès de Law afin de veiller sur lui. Avec tous ces évènements, il était déjà près de midi, l'estomac du jeune brun cria famine, mais ce dernier se refusa de s'éloigner de son ami malgré le besoin de s'alimenter. Assis sur la chaise se trouvant à côté du lit, Luffy regarda l'homme endormi d'un oeil attentif en caressant Bepo qui l'avait récemment rejoint avant de se blottir en boule sur ses genoux.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Luffy décida de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. En se levant, il déposa le chaton somnolent au pied du lit de façon à ne pas gêner le malade avant de vérifier la fièvre de ce dernier en plaçant la paume de sa main sur son front. Constatant la chaleur de la peau encore moite, il se dirigea à la salle de bain pour préparer une bassine d'eau fraîche et saisir une débarbouillette qu'il emporta avec lui à la cuisine afin d'y saisir quelques biscuits pour lui permettre d'assouvir un minimum sa faim.

Luffy reprit la direction qui mène à la chambre afin d'y déposer la bassine à côté des médicaments se trouvant sur la table de chevet avant de se réinstaller près de son ami. Le jeune brun fit tremper la matière qu'il essora par la suite avant de la placer soigneusement sur le front du jeune malade. Soupirant anxieusement, il se pencha à l'arrière de sa chaise, continuant sa garde en espérant que Law se réveille très prochainement.

-

Au milieu de la nuit et après un bon nombre d'heures de surveillance, Luffy sentit la fatigue prendre le dessus sur sa volonté, il finit donc par s'assoupir contre son gré quelques instants plus tard.

-

Law se réveilla au petit matin, ouvrant les yeux avec beaucoup de difficultés, sa respiration était sifflante et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une toux sèche qui accentua ses douleurs thoraciques, il ressentit également des douleurs musculaires ainsi que des maux de tête. Cependant, malgré son état de fatigue intense, il se sentait étrangement bien. Le jeune malade sentit un bien-être en étant bien au chaud dans son lit moelleux, il se relaxa sous la couette chaude qui recouvrait son corps endolori.

Eh ...?! Depuis quand ai-je un lit ? Je n'étais pas sous le pont ? Pensa-t-il en écarquillant grandement les yeux.

Reprenant la totalité de son esprit, Law constata qu'il résidait chez quelqu'un. Jetant un oeil furtif autour de lui, il remarqua que l'endroit semblait modeste, mais, il pouvait y sentir une présence chaleureuse qui dégageait un sentiment de bonheur. Quelques dessins enfantins représentant trois garçons ornaient le mur à sa droite, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait étant donné la médiocrité des oeuvres qui y étaient accrochées, ils étaient tous signés d'un nom impossible à décrypter. Un gémissement provenant de sa gauche, lui fit tourner la tête dans la même direction, faisant glisser la débarbouillette par l'action soudaine. À ce moment, Law vit Luffy endormi à son côté et il comprit rapidement que le jeune brun l'avait emmené à son domicile.

Ce n'est pas possible, quel gamin têtu ! Je dois m'en aller de cet endroit rapidement avant qu'il ne se réveille ! Rumina-t-il dans ses pensées avec un regard stupéfait.

Cherchant à se lever, il eut beaucoup de difficultés, son effort le fit trembler grandement et le mouvement brusque lui provoqua des douleurs générales plus aiguës. En atteignant le sol, sa vision se troubla avant qu'il ne souffre de violents vertiges. Law chuta sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler et son corps s'effondra directement sur Luffy. Les deux chutèrent fortemetement en direction du plancher.

Heureusement, le chaton blanc qui dormait sur les genoux de Luffy était très véloce et il réussit à se dégager avant de se retrouver compressé par Law. Il miaula fort, effrayé par l'action soudaine. Luffy n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance et tomba de la chaise avant que sa tête ne heurte durement le bois, poussant une forte plainte de douleur. Le choc de Law fut amortie par le corps se trouvant en dessous du sien.

"AAAÏÏÏÏEEEE !" Geignit Luffy en se redressant légèrement, étourdie par l'impact, il se massa la région douloureuse à l'arrière du crâne avant de prendre conscience du poids qui pesait sur lui et qu'il n'ouvre un oeil pour voir Law étendu sur la majorité de son être.

Le plus âgé reprit ses esprits lentement, constatant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se redressa rapidement afin de s'excuser. "Je-je suis ... désolé." Dit-il d'une voix rauque et à bout de souffle, balbutiant, visiblement très embarrassé par la situation avant de souffrir d'un nouveau malaise et de retomber une nouvelle fois, il fût retenu de justesse par Luffy qui avait anticipé le mouvement non désiré de son ami. Luffy maintenu fermement Law dans une étreinte serrée, ce dernier ayant sa tête posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

"Law, est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda le jeune garçon avec inquiétude tout en massant le dos de Law à l'aide de sa main droite.

"Huh ... " Gémit Law, tentant tant bien que mal à reprendre ses esprits, il souffrait d'étourdissements et sa respiration était fortement saccadée.

"Tu dois retourner t'allonger Law, je vais t'aider." Expliqua Luffy en se redressant tout en veillant à soutenir le malade pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements et ainsi lui éviter une nouvelle chute. Arrivé au bord du lit, le jeune brun aida son ami à s'installer avant de l'allonger convenablement et de remonter la couette au niveau de ses épaules. Luffy posa ensuite sa main sur le front de Law afin de vérifier sa température. "Ta fièvre a baissée, mais tu es encore un peu chaud."

Law ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, ce dernier tentait de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il était exténué par son récent effort. Luffy le regarda tristement avant de malaxer sa chevelure tout en le rassurant. "Reposes-toi et ne bouge surtout pas. Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau." Dit-il avant de se lever, saisissant la bassine ainsi que la débarbouillette avant de se diriger du côté de la cuisine.

Law grommela jusqu'à ce que le sentiment de tournis s'atténue. Il vit Luffy revenir près de lui avec un verre d'eau. "Voilà pour toi Law, ça te fera du bien." Dit-il en s'abaissant pour soutenir la tête de son ami et basculer le contenu opaque près de sa bouche.

Law roula des yeux en pensant qu'il pouvait s'abreuver par ses propres moyens, mais il s'exécuta malgré tout et avala le liquide avant de se mettre à toussoter. Luffy posa l'objet vide sur la table de nuit avant de rallonger Law correctement tout en le regardant de façon perplexe. "J'aimerais te préparer un repas pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces. Penses-tu être en mesure de manger un peu ?" Interrogea le jeune brun avec un petit sourire.

"Je ... te remercie Luffy, mais je ne peux pas rester chez-toi." Répondit Law en détournant le regard.

Luffy soupira en entendant ces paroles, une moue se formant sur son visage. "Arrête un peu, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu sois ici ..."

"Nous nous connaissons à peine, qu'est-ce qui t'oblige à me venir en aide ?" Demanda Law en fixant le plus jeune d'un regard sérieux.

"Tu es un bon gars et même si je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi, je t'apprécie énormément ! Shishishi~" S'exclama-t-il en riant, les bras croisés.

"Pffff, ce que tu peux être ennuyeux ..." Fit Law, rougissant subitement en évitant le regard du plus jeune.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler au moment où l'estomac de Law se fit entendre soudainement.

"Shishishi~ Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller te préparer quelque chose de bon à manger." Déclara Luffy. "Reste tranquille et reposes-toi." Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Law baissa les yeux avec une rougeur persistante au niveau de ses joues, contraint d'accepter l'aide de Luffy.

Le jeune brun regarda son ami affectueusement avant de quitter la chambre.

Soupirant faiblement, Law se détendit dans le lit avant de sentir une petite masse au niveau de ses jambes, il redressa légèrement la tête pour voir Bepo qui venait de se positionner sous la forme d'une boule sur l'épaisseur de la couette.

Il est ici aussi ? Luffy a dû choisir de l'adopter. Pensa le jeune malade en levant un sourcil avant de reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller moelleux. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, ressentant un bien-être qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis un long moment.

-

Une dizaine de minutes se sont écoulées avant que Luffy ne revienne auprès du jeune homme, tenant un plateau dans ses mains. Il déposa l'objet sur la table de nuit avant de se pencher pour aider Law à se redresser, positionnant le grand homme près de la tête de lit en plaçant l'oreiller contre son dos pour un meilleur confort et ainsi, permettre à son ami de se restaurer convenablement.

"Voilà pour toi Law ! J'espère que ça te plaira." S'exclama-t-il en se redressant fièrement après avoir déposé la préparation sur les jambes du malade. "Je t'ai fait une soupe à base de poireau et de pomme de terre. C'est une recette que le médecin m'a conseillé pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces plus facilement. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer, Sabo est celui qui cuisine le plus souvent et il m'a appris beaucoup de choses."

"Sabo ? Qui est-ce ? Et... ?! Tu as fait appel à un médecin ?!" Demanda Law avec un regard surpris après avoir étouffé une quinte de toux.

"C'est mon autre grand frère~" Répondit Luffy avec un large sourire avant de frotter une main dans ses cheveux d'un air maladroit avant de poursuivre. "Oui, tu n'étais pas très en forme alors j'ai décidé d'appeler un docteur. J'ai bien fait parce qu'il a dit que tu avais une maladie grave, une méchante peumoéti ou quelque chose dans le genre, je ne sais plus ..."

Law se sentait gêné, il n'avait pas de quoi rembourser les frais médicaux qui lui ont été prodigués et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Luffy couvrir sa facture.

Luffy ressentit le soudain malaise de son ami, curieux, il lui demanda si tout allait bien. "Que se passe-t-il Law ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire appel à un médecin, je n'ai pas d'argent pour te rembourser ..." Dit Law tristement, soupirant avec fatigue avant de regarder Luffy dans les yeux avec un air déterminé. "Je souhaite travailler pour toi afin de parvenir à régulariser ma dette."

Luffy fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. "Eh bien, je ne regrette absolument pas pour le docteur, et si tu y tiens vraiment, tu vas travailler avec moi au bar, mais pas pour me rembourser ... Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit en retour, à part rester avec moi shishishi~" Rétorqua gentiment le jeune brun.

"Luffy ... Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer plus que ça, je dois seulement rembourser ma dette."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais nous pourrons en reparler lorsque tu iras mieux." Fit Luffy avec un clin d'oeil malicieux. "Il faut que tu manges sinon, ça va refroidir."

Law hocha la tête en guise d'approbation avant d'abaisser le regard pour constater que son plateau était fortement appétissant, il y avait un bol de soupe, quelques tranches de pain face auxquels il ne put se retenir de grimacer légèrement, un carré de fromage ainsi qu'un yaourt et un verre d'eau. Il releva la tête en direction du plus jeune avant de le remercier. "C'est gentil Luffy, merci beaucoup."

"De rien~! Shishishi~" Fit Luffy en riant avec une grande satisfaction. "Prends tout ton temps et essaie de manger un peu."

Law sourit doucement avant de saisir le couvert et de commencer par goûter la soupe. Il redécouvrit la saveur des légumes, fermant les yeux en appréciant le bon goût de la préparation sur sa langue. Il déglutit lentement avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers le jeune garçon qui attendait visiblement une réaction positive de sa part. "Hm~ Ta soupe est franchement délicieuse."

Luffy s'applaudit lui-même de bonheur. "Ohohhhh vraiment~! Je suis super content de l'apprendre~!" S'exclama joyeusement le jeune brun en s'installant sur la chaise à côté du lit. "Avant je n'arrivai pas à cuisiner quoi que ce soit sans que ça finisse carbonisé selon mes frères, shishi~"

"Je suis étonné parce qu'elle est excellente." Affirma Law avant de poursuivre son repas.

"Super~! Oh! Il ne faut surtout pas oublier de prendre tes comprimés." Expliqua Luffy en se souvenant des instructions de Crokus, déposant les médicaments dans un espace vide, sur le plateau de Law.

-

Une fois que son ami eut terminé de se restaurer, Luffy débarrassa le plateau en constatant que ce dernier était presque vide, à l'exception du pain qui était toujours intacte. "Je suis vraiment content, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu manges aussi bien." Dit-il en souriant grandement, déplaçant son regard sur son ami. "Par contre, tu n'as pas touché au pain ..."

Law tressailit à la remarque, une vive rougeur apparut instantanément sur ses joues. "Je ... Je suis désolé, mais ... je dois dire que j'ai vraiment du mal avec le pain ..." Expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard.

"Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends tout à fait, tout le monde à un aliment qu'il déteste. Moi par exemple c'est ... euh ... la tarte aux cerises shishishi~" Dit Luffy en riant doucement, reprenant la parole alors qu'il se souvenait avoir offert du pain à son ami quelques jours auparavant. "Mais j'y pense ... Je t'ai déjà offert du pain avant aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment désolé ..."

Law haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement, fixant à nouveau Luffy. "Comment pouvais-tu le deviner ? Saches que j'ai apprécié ton geste et même si je ne suis pas friand du pain, je t'assure l'avoir mangé entièrement et je t'en remercie encore."

Luffy sourit à son tour, plaçant la plaque sur la chaise avant de se rapprocher de son ami afin de l'aider à s'allonger dans son lit. "Je vais t'aider à te coucher." Expliqua-t-il en s'exécutant.

Une fois que son ami fut repositionné convenablement, Luffy commença à tirer la couette sur le corps du plus âgé avant que ce dernier ne l'arrête dans ses mouvements en lui expliquant que la soupe l'avait grandement réchauffé et que pour le moment, il souhaitait rester à découvert.

Luffy hocha la tête, laissant son ami se reposer avant de se diriger du côté de la cuisine. Le chaton se faufila entre les jambes de Luffy, faisant comprendre à ce dernier qu'il était affamé. Luffy sourit à l'animal en s'abaissant afin de lui donner une caresse. Il décida par la suite de remplir une première gamelle avec du lait et la seconde avec des morceaux de viande qu'il avait préservés dans le réfrigérateur avant de les placer sur le sol, face à Bepo. Luffy regarda le félin affectueusement pendant un instant. N'ayant lui-même rien avalé depuis un moment, le jeune brun se fit réchauffer une assiette contenant quelques légumes et une grosse portion de viande qu'il dégusta tranquillement à table.

-

Lorsque Luffy pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre, il vit Law, profondément endormi, sa main reposant sur son ventre. La vue fit sourire Luffy, son ami semblait un peu mieux et le voir dans cette position lui indiqua qu'il avait bien mangé. Le jeune brun lâcha un bâillement en se rapprochant du lit afin de réajuster la couette juste en dessous du menton de son compagnon. Luffy pouvait percevoir que l'effort dans la respiration de l'homme étendu était encore très prononcé, mais il était heureux malgré tout de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Le petit brun avait grande hâte à retrouver ses deux frères, espérant les convaincre de partager le foyer avec Law et former une famille.

Souriant à la pensée, Luffy détourna le regard de son ami en choisissant un de ses pyjamas qu'il pourra revêtir après une douche chaude.

-

Luffy revint bientôt en pyjama rouge décoré avec des dessins de cuisse de poulet. Il choisit de s'installer dans le lit appartenant à Ace, situé à côté de celui où Law reposait. Il était seulement près de quatorze heures, mais Luffy était épuisé. Les rideaux de la chambre étant fermés, il alluma la lampe de chevet de son grand frère dans un état de somnolence afin de pouvoir veiller sur Law et ainsi réagir rapidement en cas de problème. Donnant un dernier regard au jeune homme, Luffy lui murmura à voix douce. "Dort bien Law" Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas, Luffy déteste la tarte aux cerises. Cela a été mentionné par Eiichiro Oda dans les SBS (Questions des lecteurs du manga One Piece). Tout comme Law, qui lui, n'aime pas le pain.
> 
> Petite précision : Les couleurs des cheveux ainsi que des yeux de Law sont basées par rapport à l'oeuvre originale de One Piece en manga et non à animé.


	4. Bien-être avec un ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire proviennent tous du Manga One Piece
> 
> Histoire originale
> 
> Personnages à caractères OOC
> 
> Des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire peuvent être présentes, veuillez nous en excuser.

Le lendemain, Luffy s'était réveillé assez tôt dans la matinée.

Constatant que Law dormait toujours en compagnie du chaton, Luffy décida de rendre une petite visite à Makino afin de demander à cette dernière, l'autorisation de prendre une semaine de congé et ainsi avoir le temps de soigner convenablement son nouvel ami. Le jeune brun prit un court instant pour se changer, plaçant soigneusement son pyjama dans la commode de la chambre. Une fois vêtit chaudement d'une veste rouge et d'un jogging gris molletonné; sans oublier son précieux chapeau de paille. Le petit brun déposa un message sur la table de nuit au côté de Law, regardant une dernière fois son ami avant de s'en aller.

-

Ce jour étant dimanche, Luffy se dirigea directement à la maison de la barmen, en espérant que celle-ci soit présente à son domicile. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'habitat de Makino, il toqua à la porte, attendant que la jeune femme lui ouvre peu de temps après.

"Ah. Bonjour mon petit Luffy." S'exclama Makino joyeusement avant d'indiquer au jeune garçon de pénétrer à l'intérieur de chez elle. "Je suis contente de voir ton sourire lumineux un dimanche, je t'en prie entre." Elle invita Luffy à s'installer dans son modeste salon, avant de l'interroger au sujet de sa venue.

"Je viens ici pour te demander s'il serait possible d'avancer mes congés pour une semaine ? J'ai un ami souffrant à la maison et je souhaiterais être présent à ses côtés pour prendre soin de lui." Expliqua Luffy.

"Oh! Bien sûr Luffy, c'est entendu." Répond-elle sans hésitation. "Mais, dis-moi. Qui est malade ?" Demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'inquiétude pouvant être perçue dans son regard.

"Merci Makino !" S'exclama Luffy en offrant une étreinte affectueuse à la jeune femme qu'il considère comme une mère. Il prit un instant avant de commencer à expliquer sa situation avec Law. "J'ai fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme nommé Law, il vivait dans la rue et il est très malade alors, j'ai décidé de l'emmener chez moi pour m'occuper de lui du mieux que je peux." Expliqua Luffy avant de poursuivre plus gaiement. "Il est très gentil et je suis sûr qu'il pourrait vivre avec moi et mes frères. Quand il sera guéri, je te le présenterai et il pourrait peut-être... travailler au bar avec nous." Finit-il en baissant les yeux d'un air hésitant.

Makino ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant l'histoire du jeune brun. "Tu es tellement adorable de vouloir prendre soin de ce pauvre garçon Luffy. J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance et quand il sera en bonne santé, je serai ravie de lui proposer un emploi à nos côtés s'il le souhaite."

Luffy souria joyeusement à l'information. "Est-ce que je peux te demander autre chose ?" Ajouta-t-il avec embarras.

"Bien sûr mon petit Luffy. Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Je suis désolé de t'ennuyer, mais pourrais-tu m'avancer quelques légumes et un peu de lait ? Je te rembourserai dès que possible !" Exposa le jeune garçon avec un regard attristé.

"Il n'y a aucun souci et ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as aucunement besoin de me rendre quoi que ce soit. Je vais te donner ce qu'il te faut" Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil complice à Luffy.

"Merci infiniment, mais..." Murmura le petit brun en baissant la tête avant que son amie de longue date ne le prenne dans ses bras.

"Je vis seule Luffy, je n'ai pas les mêmes besoins que vous quatre et tu m'aides tellement au bar que cela me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir te prêter main forte à mon tour." Chuchota-t-elle en donnant un baiser sur le front du plus jeune.

"Merci Makino, tu es vraiment la meilleure !" Fit Luffy.

"De rien et si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour aider Law, j'accepterai volontiers."

Ils se séparèrent après ces mots afin que Makino puisse préparer une caisse avec une grande variété de fruits et légumes ainsi que du lait avant de l'offrir à Luffy et de lui souhaiter bon courage.

Le jeune garçon remercia chaleureusement son amie avant de repartir au plus vite auprès de Law.

-

Lorsque Law ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que tous les lits de la chambre étaient vides. Posant le pied au sol, il s'arrêta dans ses actions en découvrant un petit papier sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit. Bien que l'écriture n'était pas facile à décrypter, il comprit malgré tout, le message inscrit par son auteur.

Ne bouge surtout pas de ton lit, je reviens très vite.

Luffy

Frustré, Law leva un sourcil avant de se résigner à rester au lit en attendant le retour du plus jeune. Il s'installa en position assise avant de cajoler Bepo qui ronronnait en dormant. Le jeune homme redressa la tête en entendant le léger claquement provenant de la porte d'entrée et il ne tarda pas à voir Luffy ouvrir celle de la chambre tout en le saluant joyeusement.

"Law ! J'espère que tu vas mieux ! Tu as bien dormi ? Tes cernes sous les yeux ont l'air moins épaisses" S'exclama-t-il en faisant son chemin près de son ami et en pointant un de ses doigts juste sous son oeil.

"Luffy. Je vais mieux grâce à toi." Répond Law en s'étirant avant de lâcher un bâillement. "Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Un lit bien douillet et un peu de chaleur font beaucoup de biens, je t'en remercie."

"Shishishi~ Je suis content de te l'entendre dire." Fit Luffy en retirant sa veste et son chapeau avant de les déposer sur la commode. "N'oublie pas qu'il te faut du repos et tu dois éviter de trop bouger."

"Euh oui, en revanche, pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouvent les toilettes s'il te plaît ?" Demanda Law.

"Bien sûr. Je vais juste t'aider à te lever et à marcher." Expliqua Luffy en s'avançant près de l'homme. Il soutint son ami afin que ce dernier puisse se lever dans de bonnes conditions, le maintenant d'un bras sous son épaule. Law était dans de meilleures dispositions pour faire quelques pas sans souffrir de vertiges, bien qu'il soit encore essoufflé à cause de l'infection respiratoire dont-il est victime. Luffy l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte des toilettes avant de le lâcher, s'assurant que ce dernier peut se débrouiller seul.

Lorsque Law eut terminé, Luffy manifesta son désir de le reconduire à son lit, cependant le plus âgé insista pour se dégourdir un peu jambes en exprimant son besoin de mobilité. En entendant ces propos, Luffy fit une moue grandiose, acquiesçant malgré tout avant que tous deux ne se rendent à la cuisine avec une extrême prudence. Arrivé sur les lieux, le petit brun offrit une fois de plus son aide à Law afin que ce dernier puisse siéger autour de la table. Ceci fait, Luffy entreprit la préparation du petit déjeuner, composé de lait chocolaté bien chaud ainsi que quelques pommes bien sucrées pour la concoction d'une compote. Le repas du matin étant fin prêt à être dégusté, Luffy se hâta à dresser la table avant de servir son invité, lui ajoutant un verre d'eau accompagné de ses indispensables comprimés. Le jeune brun prit place aux côtés du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus après s'être servi à son tour, ce dernier remerciant Luffy pour sa générosité.

Ils commencèrent à se restaurer et Luffy se trouva curieux de l'histoire de son ami, le questionnant d'un ton à peine audible. "Tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'es retrouvé à la rue ?" 

Law hésita un instant avant de se dévoiler un petit sourire confiant, expliquant qu'avant de se retrouver sans domicile, il habitait avec son père adoptif du nom de Corazon. Ils vivaient tous deux dans un milieu très aisé avant que Corazon ne contracte une maladie incurable, le pauvre homme est décédé peu de temps après malgré tous les soins qui lui ont été apportés. Après cette tragédie, Law utilisa tout son argent personnel pour faire ses adieux comme il se doit et assister à la crémation de l'homme qu'il a tant chéri. Par la suite, l'infâme grand frère de Corazon; n'ayant même pas été présent lors de sa cérémonie, a pris possession de la maison familiale qui appartenait au nom de Trafalgar, chassant ainsi Law de son propre domicile sans aucune compassion à son égard et ce, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a endurées.

Luffy se mordit la lèvre avec haine en écoutant les propos de son ami, se trouvant dans l'obligation de manifester sa colère envers l'horrible individu qu'est Doflamingo. "MINGO!! JE VAIS LUI PÊTER LA GUEULE!!!" S'écria-t-il en frappant du poing à côté de son assiette vide.

Law écarquilla les yeux, choqué par la réaction agressive du plus jeune à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. "Ne te met pas dans un tel état, de toute façon même la loi ne peut rien faire, il va à l'encontre de tout."

Luffy se calma, étouffant sa haine avant de questionner à nouveau Law. "Tu n'avais pas un emploi qui aurait pu te permettre de t'en sortir ?"

"Doflamingo détient plusieurs hôtels, je travaillais à l'époque en tant que réceptionniste. Étant quelqu'un de très réputé et patron des lieux, il m'a licencié de mon poste." Expliqua Law en baissant la tête, poursuivant d'un air complètement abattu. "Je me souviens encore de sa phrase, >"

Et c'est ainsi que Law s'était retrouvé errant dans les rues à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi et de quoi se maintenir en vie pendant tout ce temps.

Law prit un air pensif, attristé par rapport aux propos immondes que Doflamingo pouvait avoir auprès de son cadet. Ayant eu une petite soeur, jamais il n'aurait pu réagir de la sorte.

"Donc, ton nom est Tra-to-tra-tro-Torao ?" Bafouilla Luffy en transpirant, ayant bien du mal à prononcer le nom de Trafalgar.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus leva un sourcil interrogateur au surnom qui lui a été accordé. "TRAFALGAR." Corrigea-t-il en soupirant. "C'est le nom de mes défunts parents, Cora-san m'a demandé si je souhaitais le conserver."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Luffy avec délicatesse. En voyant le visage attristé de son ami, il s'excusa. "Je suis désolé ... Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie.

Law prit une brève inspiration avant d'approfondir son passé, faisant entièrement confiance au plus jeune pour dévoiler les moments forts de sa vie. "Ils sont décédés dans un accident... ma petite soeur... Lamie... était aussi présente lors du drame. Aucun d'eux n'a survécu." Avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Très attristé, Luffy ne souhaita pas poursuivre la conversation et décida de se lever afin d'enlacer Law, ce dernier fut surpris par l'étreinte soudaine mais il se laissa aller avant de se mettre à sangloter légèrement.

Après avoir partagé un moment de réconfort et ayant réussi à redonner le sourire à son ami, Luffy fut très satisfait.

Par la suite, tous deux poursuivirent leur repas en entamant d'autres sujets afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'un et l'autre avant de passer la journée ensemble.

-

Au soir, Law commençait réellement à apprécier la compagnie de Luffy et il pouvait enfin retrouver un peu de joie de vivre avec le petit brun. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, désirait rencontrer ses frères dont Luffy lui a tant parlé durant la journée.

Après un bon repas, Law sentait la fatigue reprendre le dessus et il souhaitait retrouver le lit bien douillet avant que Luffy ne commence à parler.

"Law, avant d'aller dormir, nous devrions prendre un bain, la dernière fois que j'ai oublié Ace a failli me tuer shishishi~" Expliqua Luffy en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec un visage souriant.

"Je veux bien oui, un bon bain me ferait du bien." Répondit Law, hochant la tête en approbation.

Le petit brun aida donc son ami à marcher, le soutenant jusqu'à la salle de bain en maintenant uniquement son bras pour prévenir les chutes dues au risque de malaise. Bien que Law semble aller un peu mieux, Luffy préféra prendre cette précaution.

À l'entrée de la salle de bain, Law ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'immense baignoire.

"Votre baignoire est grande." Fit Law avec étonnement.

"Oui, shishi~ Ace est très pointilleux en ce qui concerne la toilette, il a construit une grande baignoire à cause de cela." Répondit Luffy avec humour. "Habituellement, nous prenons un bain tous les trois en même temps, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te laver avec moi, alors je vais te laisser y aller en premier."

"Merci pour cette attention Luffy, je tiens en effet à préserver mon intimité." Expliqua Law, une légère rougeur ornant son visage blanchâtre.

"Shishishi~ d'accord. Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux pendant que la baignoire se remplit ?" Proposa le petit brun en sautillant d'excitation.

Law hésita un instant avant de consentir à la demande, retirant son haut avec un léger sourire, avant de s'installer sur la chaise qui se trouva près du lavabo.

"Wow ! Je n'avais pas vu que tu avais aussi un tatouage dans le dos ! C'est une sorte de smiley ?" s'exclama Luffy en posant sa main sur le dos de Law qui frissonna légèrement au contact froid sur sa peau.

"Cela représente mon symbole personnel que j'ai dessiné lorsque j'étais plus jeune." Expliqua le plus âgé.

"Shishishi~ il est vraiment génial ! Tu penses que je pourrais en avoir un comme ça moi aussi ?" Demanda Luffy d'un ton envieux, admirant le chef-d'oeuvre de son ami.

"Je suppose que oui. Peux-tu laver mes cheveux, s'il te plait ?" Implora Law, sentant la fraîcheur qui commençait à rafraîchir sa peau dénudée.

"Ok~ !" Luffy humidifia en douceur les cheveux de Law, ce dernier ayant basculé la tête au-dessus du lavabo. Le petit brun commença à verser le contenu du shampoing avant de masser délicatement le cuir chevelu. Law ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation de bien-être que les mains habiles de Luffy lui procuraient. Le jeune brun avait en effet le don de réconforter à la fois dans ses gestes ainsi qu'avec ses paroles.

Lorsque Luffy eut terminé de rincer les cheveux bleus, il reçut un remerciement sincère de la part de son ami. Le petit brun regarda Law avec un grand sourire avant qu'il ne décide de le laisser à ses occupations personnelles en veillant à l'avertir une dernière fois. "Fais bien attention à toi surtout. N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin."

Law hocha la tête, acquiesçant aux recommandations de son ami.

Une fois seule dans la petite salle de bain, Law verrouilla la porte avant de retirer son pantalon ainsi que son boxer qu'il déposa dans un panier à linge. Totalement nu et frissonnant de froid, il ne tarda pas à entrer avec prudence dans la baignoire, commençant à se positionner dans celle-ci afin de profiter de la chaleur que l'eau lui procurait sur son corps. Il se sentit extrêmement relaxé, déposant la tête sur le rebord en bois, ses yeux commençaient à s'alourdir à la sensation de bien-être qu'il lui avait fortement manqué durant les dernières semaines de sa vie. Il profita de cet agréable moment de repos pendant plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à frotter les parties de son corps avec un gant de toilette imbibé de gel parfumé aux fruits de la passion, humant l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en dégageait. Après le rinçage, Law sortit de la baignoire afin de se sécher, laissant ainsi le plaisir à son jeune ami de profiter à son tour de l'eau chaude. Déverrouillant la porte, il quitta les lieux après avoir enroulé sa serviette autour de sa taille, recherchant Luffy pour l'informer avoir terminé sa toilette.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne tarda pas à trouver son jeune ami à la cuisine, ce dernier lui offrant un sourire somptueux alors qu'il remplissait le bol de Bepo avec un peu de lait.

"Tu as déjà fini. Ça t'a fait du bien ?" Demanda Luffy en se redressant avec un air enjoué, rangeant la bouteille de lait dans le réfrigérateur.

"Oui, beaucoup de bien. Merci infiniment, c'est à ton tour." Dit Law, un sourire sincère pouvant être perçu sur ses lèvres.

"Super ! Mais avant cela, le plus important est de t'habiller." Déclara le petit brun en se dirigeant vers son ami, invitant ce dernier à le suivre à la chambre. "Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes plus de mal dans ton état."

Law suivi le plus jeune, appréciant l'attention qu'il lui est offert de si bon coeur.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre à coucher, Luffy rechercha immédiatement des vêtements bien chauds pour la nuit et adaptés à la taille de Law.

Le petit brun saisit les textiles avant de les tendre à son ami, se hâtant ensuite à sortir de la chambre afin que Law puisse se vêtir rapidement et en toute tranquillité.

Law apprécia la douceur des vêtements sur sa peau rafraîchie, lâchant un soupir de contentement avant de plier soigneusement sa serviette utilisée qu'il déposa sur la commode en bois de pin. Ceci fait, il étendit ses bras à l'arrière de sa tête, bâillant faiblement de fatigue avant de constater la présence de Bepo à ses pieds. Law rejoignit le bord du lit appartenant à Luffy avant de s'y asseoir, appelant le petit félin par son prénom tout en donnant quelques tapes sur l'espace vide à ses côtés.

Avec un miaulement adorable, le chaton blanc se hissa sur le lit avant de se blottir contre l'homme, ronronnant aux douces caresses qui lui sont aussitôt prodiguées.

Un tendre sourire aux lèvres, Law aperçut la blessure du félin qui semblait en bonne voie de cicatrisation. Lui aussi, allait bien mieux grâce à Luffy.

Après avoir passé un moment à câliner la petite boule de poils blanche, Law eut un léger sursaut en entendant la voix du petit brun qui était déjà de retour en riant. "Quel imbécile, j'ai oublié mes vêtements ! Shishishi~"

Law pouffa de rire à la révélation, suivant les mouvements de Luffy qui se mit à la recherche d'un boxer et d'un pyjama à mettre sur lui tout en maintenant la serviette qui entourait ses hanches.

Après avoir trouvé le nécessaire, Luffy commença a retiré sa serviette afin de se vêtir.

Law ouvrit grandement les yeux avant de tourner la tête avec vivacité afin d'échapper à la vue, faisant fuir Bepo de peur à cause du mouvement brusque. "L-Luffy ! Que fais-tu bon sang !!" Bafouilla-t-il avec embarras.

Le petit brun arrêta un instant ses mouvements en basculant la tête, un regard interrogateur paraissant sur son visage. "Bah, je m'habille." Répondit-il d'un air logique, ses actions paraissant évidente.

"B-bah je vois bien que tu t'habilles ! C'est bien ça le problème !" Rétorqua Law, surpris par l'attitude impudique de Luffy. "Tu n'as donc aucun sens de la pudeur."

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tous les hommes se ressemblent." Déclara le plus jeune, reprenant ses actions en enfilant son boxer. "Je m'habille toujours avec Ace et Sabo."

Law soupira profondément, abattu par les propos absurdes de son ami qu'il décida d'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras vienne s'enrouler autour de lui un peu plus tard et qu'il ne sente Luffy lui offrir un baiser sur la joue avant que ce dernier ne se mette à parler d'un ton rassurant.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne referais plus ça devant toi en sachant que ça te met mal à l'aise."

Surpris par le geste soudain d'affection, Law sursauta avant de hocher la tête à son ami, le remerciant de prendre cette précaution pour lui à l'avenir.

"Shishishi~" Luffy libéra son ami avec un petit rire, se déplaçant hors du lit en indiquant à Law de prendre ses aises pour dormir s'il le souhaite.

Law se remit à sourire en voyant le petit brun bondir joyeusement sur le lit qui se situe à côté du sien. Il regarda le plus jeune recouvrir son corps avec sa couverture avant de s'allonger à son tour, s'enfouissant sous les tissus épais afin d'en savourer leurs douceurs réchauffantes.

Tous deux se regardèrent en souriant grandement, se souhaitant mutuellement de passer une bonne nuit avant de procéder à l'extinction des lumières de la chambre. Les deux jeunes hommes fermèrent les yeux avec un sentiment de sérénité avant de s'endormir profondément peu de temps après.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sabrina & Jessica]


	5. Le retour des frères

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire proviennent tous du Manga One Piece
> 
> Histoire originale
> 
> Personnages à caractères OOC
> 
> Des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire peuvent être présentes, veuillez nous en excuser.

Lorsque Law ouvrit les yeux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il tourna la tête du côté du lit de Luffy avant de constater que celui-ci est vide. Le jeune homme fut soudainement attiré par un bruit d'émerveillement qui venait d'être émis par son ami, vérifiant les alentours, il distingua Luffy qui se trouvait debout face à la fenêtre de la chambre.

"Bonjour Luffy." Dit-il en se frottant les yeux. N'ayant pas de réponse du plus jeune, Law bascula la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur avant de décider de se lever afin de vérifier la raison qui amène Luffy à faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entoure.

"Luffy ?" Tenta Law une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il fut approximité de son ami.

Luffy redirigea finalement son attention sur le côté avant de prendre connaissance de la présence du plus âgé, bondissant énergiquement, il saisit la main tatouée de son ami avant de lui indiquer l'extérieur. "Law, tu es réveillé~! Regarde dehors, c'est de la neige~! C'est beau~! C'est tout blanc~!" S'exclama-t-il de la même manière qu'un enfant de bas âge, ce qui fit rire Law.

Déplaçant son regard doré à la fenêtre, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres put admirer le spectacle qui rendait Luffy excessivement heureux. Les flocons tombaient abondamment du ciel, recouvrant ainsi le paysage d'un beau manteau blanc. "Eheheh~ Tu aimes vraiment la neige, n'est-ce pas." Remarqua Law d'un aspect amusé avant de sentir les bras de Luffy s'enrouler autour de son cou, l'action soudaine l'ayant surpris, bien qu'il commençât à s'habituer aux réactions spontanées du plus jeune qui semblait débordé d'affection.

"Oui~! Shishishi~ j'adore la neige~!" Répondit le petit brun en reposant son menton dans la douce chevelure à l'allure excentrique, profitant ainsi de la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à eux.

Law resta enlacé dans l'étreinte, troubler par la façon dont Luffy le serrait avant de se détendre et de reposer ses bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tous deux passèrent quelques instants à profiter de la vue resplendissante, lorsque Luffy brisa soudainement le silence.

"Law ?"

"Mmh ?"

"Tu as bien dormi ?" Questionna le petit brun en admirant toujours les flocons de neige.

"Oui, je te remercie." Répondit Law, le sourire aux lèvres en constatant l'attention que son jeune ami lui porte.

"Mhm ... Tu as faim ?" Demanda Luffy alors que son propre estomac cria famine.

"Un peu moins que toi on dirait eheheh~" Rétorqua le plus âgé sans réprimer son rire.

Avec une légère moue, Luffy se redressa en détenant le bras de Law, invitant ce dernier à le suivre à la cuisine où ils pourront se restaurer comme il se doit.

-

En milieu d'après-midi, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de s'installer sur le lit de Luffy afin de feuilleter les souvenirs familiaux de ce dernier qui sont classés dans un album photo. Law désirait en apprendre davantage sur Luffy ainsi que ses frères. Le petit brun était très enthousiaste de constater que son ami exprimait de l'intérêt pour ses évènements passés. Luffy tourna chacune des pages avec beaucoup d'engouement tout en donnant des informations sur lui et ses frères.

"Tu vois cette photo ? C'est lorsque nous taquinions Ace face à Makino. Il est toujours gêné en sa présence, c'est tellement amusant de l'ennuyer quand elle est à proximité shishishi~" Expliqua-t-il en désignant la photographie de son doigt, Law riant légèrement à la vue. Sur l'image, ledit Ace avait le visage rougeâtre devant la femme.

"Au fait, en parlant de tes frères, est-ce normal qu'ils ne soient pas encore revenus ? Cela ne t'inquiète pas ?" Demanda Law.

"Non, je ne m'en fais pas pour eux. Lorsqu'ils partent pour la chasse, ils leur arrivent très souvent de rentrer plus tard que la date prévue." Expliqua le plus jeune avec un sourire confiant, continuant à feuilleter l'album.

"Je vois." Dit Law en souriant à son tour.

-

Un long moment s'écoula. Luffy eut un sursaut lorsque subitement, un poids se fit sentir sur son épaule droite. Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il pût apercevoir le visage endormi de son ami. Souriant avec tendresse, il décida de déposer l'album sur le côté avant de s'allonger en douceur, basculant le corps de Law sur son torse afin que tous deux puissent se reposer dans une position plus confortable, tirant par la suite la couverture jusqu'au niveau des épaules de ce dernier.

-

Les deux aînés rentrèrent enfin à la maison au soir, ouvrant la porte d'entrée, ils appelèrent leur petit frère afin d'obtenir de l'aide concernant le stockage de la nourriture qu'ils ont obtenues durant leur séjour dans la forêt d'Upper-Yard et par la même occasion, avoir des nouvelles concernant le plus jeune qu'ils ont dû laisser seul durant les derniers jours. Cependant, à peine avait-ils pénétrés à l'intérieur que Ace mis le pied dans une matière fécale fraîche qui se situait à l'entrée, aussitôt, une odeur nauséabonde en fut dégagée. Ace leva la jambe, examinant avec attention la substance repoussante collée à sa semelle de botte, regardant cette dernière avec une expression fortement écoeurée.

"AHHHHHH !!! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, bon sang !" S'écria le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur.

"Ace, pourquoi cries-tu de cette façon ?" Interrogea Sabo avec de grands yeux.

"Pourquoi ?! Mais regarde !" Rétorqua Ace en montrant la semelle de sa chaussure.

"Ah ! Ça pue !" Dit Sabo avant de presser ses narines. "Ça ressemble bien à une merde~" Déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois à ses lèvres.

"C'est quoi cette tête ?! Ce n'est pas marrant !" Se plaignît Ace alors qu'un rictus de colère se forma sur son front.

"Eheheh~ Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette chose répugnante est ici, mais cela va te porter chance puisque tu as posé le pied gauche en plein dessus~ Cela porte bonheur paraît-il~" Répondit le jeune blond en pouffant de rire, observant son frère sortir un mouchoir de sa poche afin de nettoyer les dégâts.

"Arrête de rire, putain !! Et Luffy, où est-il ?!" S'énerva Ace avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide du côté de la chambre. Mais alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, le chaton se faufila brusquement entre ses jambes et l'animal l'ayant surpris, le jeune homme tomba fesses à terre. "Putain de merde ! C'était quoi ça ?!" S'époumona-t-il alors que Sabo ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

"Eheheh~ On dirait bien un chat." Dit Sabo en essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer son rire, aidant le pauvre Ace à se relever.

Le brun aux taches de rousseur tourna la tête en direction de l'animal, il eut une apparence affolée lorsqu'il aperçut la boule de poils pissouiller à proximité de la viande récemment apportée.

Prenant connaissance de la scène, Sabo se dirigea à vive allure vers les caisses contenant la viande afin de les placer en lieu sûr. La vivacité du jeune blond fit peur au chaton, ce dernier prenant la fuite dans la direction opposée.

"Ce n'est pas possible, je suis absent que depuis quelques jours et ce petit morveux me rapporte un chat à la maison ! Il va m'entendre !" Dit Ace en se frottant l'arrière-train afin d'estomper sa douleur dû à la brusque chute. Soupirant d'exaspération, le jeune homme poursuivit son chemin vers le lit de Luffy, où ce dernier semblait y dormir, camouflée par sa couverture.

"Ce n'est rien Ace. Ne le gronde pas pour si peu." Implora Sabo en arrivant au côté de son frère.

Sans prendre compte de l'opinion de Sabo, Ace retira brusquement la couverture avant de rester hébété avec de grands yeux, face à la découverte qui s'offrait à lui.

Sabo fut également très surpris par la vue qu'il regarda en silence.

Leur précieux petit frère, Luffy, était allongé sur le dos à ronfler bruyamment, ses bras enroulés autour d'un homme inconnu qui était étendu à plat-ventre, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Ace et Sabo s'échangèrent un regard ahuri avant que ce dernier ne reprenne ses esprits, décidant de réveiller son petit frère en douceur. "Luffy ? Réveille-toi Luffy." Murmura-t-il en caressant les joues rondes du petit brun, désireux d'obtenir des informations.

Luffy ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant son nom. Lorsqu'il fut complètement éveillé, il redressa la tête afin de saluer joyeusement ses deux aînés, content de savoir que ces derniers sont enfin de retour. "Ace~! Sabo~! Vous êtes rentrés !"

"Lu-Lu-Luffy, c'est quoi ça ?" Demanda Ace, la voix tremblante en désignant l'inconnu du doigt.

Luffy cligna des yeux à la question de son frère avant de se souvenir de la présence de son ami sur lui. "Ah, tu veux surement parler de Law shishishi~ C'est mon ami~" Déclara-t-il avec fierté.

Sabo ne put s'empêcher de rire à la déclaration inattendue de son cadet. Ace quand à lui, semblait irrité par son attitude.

"Attendez~ Je vais le réveiller, vous allez voir il est très gentil." Exprima Luffy en souriant, tapotant légèrement le dos du concerné qui se réveilla à son tour.

Remarquant la proximité étroite entre lui et Luffy, Law s'éloigna aussi rapidement que possible de l'étreinte. "Lu-Luffy, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû m'endormir sur toi." Babultia-t-il, visiblement embarrassé par la situation.

"Shishishi~ Ne t'en fais pas Law, c'est moi qui t'ai installé de cette façon." Dit Luffy en lui souriant avant de poursuivre en présentant ses deux aînés. "Regarde, mes frères sont ici."

Law retint son souffle, il fut très gêné d'apprendre que les frères de Luffy aient dû le voir dans une position aussi délicate. Il tendit tout de même la main avant de se présenter avec une vive rougeur sur ses joues. "Hm-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Law et je suis un ami de votre petit frère."

Ace regarda l'homme aux cheveux bleu avec dédain, refusant la poignée de main qui lui est offerte, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sabo qui lui, serra fermement la main tendue avant de se présenter à son tour. "Ravi de faire ta connaissance Law. Tu peux m'appeler Sabo." Dit le jeune blond avec un sourire sincère avant de pencher du côté de Ace pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Tu pourrais au moins te présenter !"

"Pourquoi devrais-je me présenter à cet inconnu ?!" S'exclama Ace sans aucune retenue face à Law, ce dernier le regardant d'une manière troublée.

"Ace !" Protesta Luffy. "Ce n'est pas un inconnu ! C'est un ami que j'ai aidé alors qu'il était très malade !"

"Je m'en fous !" Rétorqua Ace en saisissant l'oreille de Luffy qu'il tira brutalement, le plus jeune glapissant de douleur. "Je ne t'avais pas vivement recommandé de ne pas faire ami-ami avec des inconnus ?! Et surtout, en ramener un ICI !! CHEZ-NOUS !!! Habillé avec MON pyjama préféré !"

Law resta bouche bée aux propos de l'homme aux taches de rousseur.

"Heh ! Calme toi et lâche Luffy, tu lui fais mal !" S'écria Sabo en tirant Ace pour qu'il libère le petit brun. Ceci fait, il poussa Ace jusqu'a la sortie de la chambre pour tenter de calmer ce dernier.

Luffy se frotta vigoureusement la partie sensible de son oreille qui vient d'être agressée, grinçant des dents à la douloureuse sensation.

Law sortit de sa stupéfaction avant de regarder son jeune ami avec désarrois. "Luffy ... Excuse-moi, tout cela est de ma faute ..." Dit-il en abaissant la tête avec peine.

"Tu n'y es pour rien." Répondit Luffy spontanément avant de placer une main sur l'épaule du plus âgé afin de le réconforter. "Ace se calmera, il a tendance à s'énerver facilement mais, je suis sûr qu'il finira par t'apprécier." Expliqua-t-il avec d'afficher un sourire affectueux.

Law aquiesça, pas tout à fait convaincu par les propos confiants de son ami.

Tous deux, décidèrent silencieusement de rester en retrait, espérant que l'atmosphère redevienne sereine.

-

Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, la situation semblait s'aggraver. Ace refusa catégoriquement d'adresser la parole à Law, ignorant totalement sa présence. Le petit brun fut attristé de constater que le comportement de son frère ne s'améliorait pas envers Law et lui-même. Luffy fut seulement interpellé par son aîné, ce dernier lui exigeant de nettoyer les souillures laissées par l'animal et de refaire tout l'entretien de la maison.

Law quand à lui, insista auprès de Luffy pour l'aider dans sa tâche malgré son besoin de repos dû à sa maladie.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, tous deux étaient épuisés et affamés, Luffy invita Law à dîner ensemble malgré le regard hautain de Ace envers son ami. Ayant pour habitude d'aider Sabo à la préparation du repas, Luffy se joignit à ses côtés avant que Law ne le rejoigne. Ace était le seul à ne pas participer à la confection du menu, frappant ces doigts de façon frénétique sur la table de la cuisine autour de laquelle il était assis.

Sabo était vraiment excédé par les agissements de Ace, ne comprenant pas son agressivité et sa haine injustifiée envers Law. Il eut la chance d'en apprendre un peu plus au sujet de l'invité surprise, ainsi que sa rencontre avec Luffy. Il ne pouvait que constater la gentillesse de ce jeune homme, bon, courtois et qui a pourtant subi tant de souffrance et de malheurs tout au long de sa vie.

Sabo parvenait à percevoir un soupçon de jalousie émanant de Ace lorsque Luffy prend soin de son ami, en lui préparant son assiette, son traitement ou diverses choses bien plus anodines.

Tout en dressant la table, Luffy pensa à la façon dont-il pourrait dormir le soir avant d'annoncer à haute voix. "Cette nuit Law, tu pourras continuer à dormir dans mon lit, j'irai dormir avec Ace ou Sabo."

Avant même que Law eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Ace se manifesta. "Hors de question que tu dormes avec moi parce-que tu as la stupidité d'offrir ton lit à cet INCONNU !!" Rétorqua Ace avec une haine hautement visible sur son visage.

Sabo secoua la tête avec exaspération après avoir entendu ces paroles absurdes. "Il n'y a aucun problème Luffy, tu pourras dormir avec moi." Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs de son petit frère pour tenter de le distraire de sa peine.

"Et ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour lui prêter un de mes pyjamas !" Ajouta Ace avant de tourner la tête sur le côté.

"Ne l'écoute pas Luffy." Murmura Sabo en étreignant son petit frère afin de lui donner un peu de réconfort alors que le plus jeune commençait à pleurer, attérer par les propos de son grand frère. Law les regardait accablé de tristesse en voyant le petit brun verser des larmes.

"Je suis tellement désolé ..." Chuchota Law à voix basse.

"Ne t'excuse pas Law." Répondit le blond, comprenant tout à fait la position de l'autre homme. "Ace est stupide et tu n'y es pour rien, alors ne te sens pas coupable de quoi que ce soit." Dit-il en fixant Ace, ce dernier le fusillant du regard.

Sabo attendit quelques instants, permettant ainsi à Luffy de s'apaiser tranquillement. Les pleurs de ce dernier s'estompèrent avant qu'il ne reçoive un chaste baiser de son frère sur le front.

"Law, je te donnerais un de mes pyjamas. Je fais la même taille que Ace, alors je suppose qu'il devrait t'aller." Dit Sabo en souriant, souhaitant lui redonner un peu de gaieté. Observant le manque d'enthousiasme du jeune homme, Sabo libéra doucement son cadet avant de se rapprocher de Law. "Ne t'en fais pas, moi je t'apprécie et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bon, Luffy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et il t'aime énormément, alors ne sois pas découragé."

Law le regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête, remerciant le blond pour sa gentillesse.

-

Alors que les quatre garçons passèrent à table, l'ambiance était maussade et la tension devenait insoutenable dans la petite maison d'East-Blue. Ace ne supportait pas de voir que Luffy offrait des petits morceaux de viande au chaton blanc, serrant les dents, il poursuivit malgré tout son repas. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, Ace ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son gros orteil gauche, abaissant la tête d'un air fortement agacé, il vit la mâchoire de l'animal accrochée à sa chaussette.

Le petit félin désirait tout simplement jouer avec la matière laineuse, mais le geste fut de trop pour le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur qui céda immédiatement à une colère noire, renversant ses couverts à terre en se levant de table. "Cette-fois, ça suffit ! J'en ai ras-le-bol !" Hurla-t-il en saisissant le chaton par la peau du cou.

"Ace ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Beugla Luffy en se levant à son tour, se précipitant vers Ace afin de lui faire lâcher prise sur Bepo qui miaulait très fort, effrayé par le geste brusque.

"Dégage ! Je vais me débarrasser de cette sale bête !" S'écria Ace en repoussant le plus jeune qui chuta au sol, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre de la cuisine qu'il ouvrit pour jeter l'animal à l'extérieur.

"Ace ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être violent avec ton petit frère !" S'exclama Law en rejoignant Luffy pour l'aider à se relever. Voyant Ace se diriger vers eux, Law se plaça devant Luffy de manière à le protéger de son propre frère.

"TOI !! Ne te mêles pas de ça ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici !" Ace saisit le col du haut de pyjama porté par Law, le regardant avec une haine profonde, ses poings tremblants de rage.

"Lâche le Ace !!! Il est malade !" Hurla Luffy en agrippant le bras de son frère.

La situation échappant au contrôle de tout le monde, Sabo se joignit rapidement aux côtés de Law et de son petit frère afin d'apporter son aide. "Ace, ne fais pas de conneries. Law doit rester ici." Dit-il d'un ton solennel.

"Il en est hors de question ! En plus, je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Il pourrait être violent et je suis sûr que dès que nous aurons le dos tourné, il nous dérobera tous nos biens avant de fuir comme un bandit !"

Law regarda fixement Ace dans les yeux, l'affrontant du regard, grandement touché par les propos blessants qui lui sont proférés.

"Ne dis pas cela de Law, Ace ! C'est quelqu'un de très gentil qui ne ferait jamais de mal, contrairement à toi qui réagis avec violence en ce moment !" Fit Sabo en tentant à son tour de faire lâcher prise sur la main de Ace.

"J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais autant souffert que nous ! C'est juste un clochard sans famille !" Rétorqua Ace avant que sa main ne soit repoussé avec force par Law lui-même.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'or ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre toutes ces choses blessantes à son égard, lui qui était pourtant si fort de caractère ne put s'empêcher de ressentir beaucoup de douleurs, surtout à la mention du mot famille, il avait tant souffert du décès de ses parents ainsi que sa petite soeur avant de perdre Corazon. Law baissa la tête avec chagrin, prenant la décision de partir.

Alors que Law quitta la cuisine pour commencer à marcher vers la porte d'entrée en silence, Luffy commençait à être effrayé en sachant que son ami allait probablement quitter la maison.

"Law ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ne t'en vas pas, je t'en supplie !" S'époumona le petit brun, suivant les pas du jeune homme avec un regard larmoyant.

Cependant, Law ouvrit tout de même la porte avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois Luffy l'interpeller.

"Law ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller, surtout dans ton état !" Insista Luffy d'un ton désespéré.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu s'arrêta un instant, la main toujours appuyée sur la poignée de porte avant qu'il ne tourne son regard auprès du plus jeune. "Je suis sincèrement désolé Luffy, je te remercie d'avoir été si attentionné avec moi et sache que tu resteras toujours dans mon coeur." Termina Law avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

"LAW !!!" S'écria le petit brun en se précipitant à la porte avant d'être bloqué dans son élan par son frère, Ace.

"Laisse-le sans aller Luffy ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui !" Exigea le plus âgé en maintenant son petit frère avec une prise ferme sur ses épaules.

"NON !!" Refusa Luffy en se débattant. "Si tu ne veux pas qu'il reste avec nous, alors je partirai moi aussi !"

Sabo fut très attristé par la fuite de Law et n'en pouvant plus d'entendre la panique dans la voix de Luffy, il aida donc ce dernier à se libérer de l'emprise de Ace qu'il bouscula.

Désormais libre, Luffy courut rapidement à l'extérieur afin de rattraper Law en suivant les traces de ses pas, laissées dans la neige.  
"Que fais-tu Sabo ! Ne laisse pas Luffy lui courir après !" S'énerva Ace en tentant de suivre le plus jeune. "Je ne le laisserai pas ramener ce demeuré ici !"

Soudainement, la maîtrise du jeune blond se brisa. Il rattrapa Ace, avant de le frapper violemment au visage, ce dernier tombant à terre avec un gémissement de douleur.

Ace resta sans voix, se tenant la joue en état de choc.

-

Law courait aussi vite que possible dans son état afin de disparaitre définitivement de la vie des trois frères, tenant Bepo qui semblait apeuré dans ses bras. Law avait ramassé le chaton en sortant de la maison alors que ce dernier grattait à la porte.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée, en tentant de fuir, Law fut grandement épuisé et éprouvait un besoin d'air de plus en plus important. Lorsqu'il arriva au pont, une douleur aiguë se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine, ce qui le fit s'arrêter dans son parcours. Serrant une main près de son coeur, il haletait avant de tomber à genoux, cherchant desespérément à reprendre son souffle.

Le petit chaton, avait réussi à bondir hors de l'étreinte de l'homme, restant près de ce dernier en miaulant.

Luffy ayant presque réussi à rattraper Law, il cria son nom avant de voir ce dernier s'écrouler dans la neige. S'arrêtant un court instant dans la stupeur, Luffy écarquilla les yeux avant de se hâter à rejoindre son ami en détresse.


	6. Événement tragique

Une fois que Luffy ait atteint son ami après une course effrénée, il put prendre conscience de la graviter de la situation, en effet, Law était à bout de souffle, suffoquant, visage contre terre en recherchant désespérément un peu d'air. Paniqué, Luffy retourna avec délicatesse le corps de son jeune ami afin de permettre à ce dernier de se retrouver dans une position plus confortable malgré l'environnement froid et son état inquiétant.  
  
S'étant enfuie du domicile précipitamment, Law n'était vêtu que d'un léger haut et son corps fut donc victime de tremblement. Luffy constatant cela, prit la décision de frotter vigoureusement les membres supérieurs de son ami dans une vaine tentative de le réchauffer.  
  
Essayant de rassurer le pauvre homme, le petit brun se mit à lui parler, mais n'apercevant aucune amélioration positive, Luffy ne put retenir ses pleurs de désespoir, ses fines larmes s'écoulant sur le visage blanchâtre de son ami.  
  
"Law ... Tu ne devais pas courir dans ton état ..." Sanglota Luffy tout en maintenant le buste de son ami sur ses cuisses afin de limiter le contact de la neige sur le corps de Law qui souffrait visiblement d'une détresse respiratoire.  
  
La bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés avec un sentiment de souffrance, Law tentait tant bien que mal à retrouver son souffle, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Le chaton blanc était resté aux côtés de ses maîtres, ce dernier léchant les doigts tatoués de l'homme qui reposait dans la neige comme s'il était conscient de son mal-être.  
  
-  
  
Ils s'écoulèrent quelques minutes avant que Ace et Sabo n'arrivent à retrouver leur petit frère et Law sur le pont enneigé, voyant la scène alarmante qui se déroulait face à eux, ils se hâtèrent d'aller porter secours aux deux hommes qui paraissaient en grande difficulté.  
  
"Luffy !" S'écria Ace.  
  
"Ace, Sabo ..." Pleura Luffy avec désespoir lorsqu'il vit ses deux grands frères. "Law, n'arrive plus à respirer, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" S'exprima-t-il d'une voix tremblante, regardant ses deux aînés avec crainte.  
  
"Je vais chercher les secours ! Ne le bougez surtout pas ! Vous pourriez aggraver son état." Informa Sabo en se précipitant sans tarder du côté du village voisin.  
  
Ace s'agenouilla à proximité de Luffy et Law, regardant ce dernier avec tristesse. "Je suis tellement désolé." Dit-il d'un ton à peine audible avant de retirer sa veste pour couvrir le haut du corps du jeune homme qui était allongé face à lui.  
  
Luffy resta silencieux, un calme douloureux.  
  
Ace s'en voulait terriblement pour tout le mal qu'il a fait subir à Law et son petit frère. Heureusement, que Sabo avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison.  
  
-  
  
 _Ace se tenait la joue après s'être fait frapper par Sabo, tandis que ce dernier le réprimanda furieusement._  
  
 _"Si Luffy s'en est allé, c'est uniquement de ta faute ! Tu réagis comme un imbécile depuis hier ! Tu dis des choses horribles et blâme Law sans raison !"_  
  
 _"Mais..." Tenta Ace avant d'être brusquement interrompu._  
  
 _"Tais-toi ! Law est très malade ! Si Luffy ne le retrouve pas, il pourrait mourir !" Clama Sabo, alors que Ace ouvrit grandement les yeux à la réalisation de ses actes._  
  
 _"Tu oses l'insulter et le rabaisser, alors que tu ne sais rien de lui ! Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer depuis son enfance ! Il a perdu toute sa famille et son père adoptif avant d'être jetés à la rue, sans que personne ne lui vienne en aide ! Et alors qu'il arrive enfin à rencontrer quelqu'un comme Luffy, qui l'apprécie et qui prend soin de lui, tu te débrouilles pour tout anéantir !" S'époumona le blond avant de reprendre son souffle._  
  
 _"Je ... Je ne savais pas." Murmura Ace avec regret._  
  
 _"Exactement, tu ne le savais pas ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as réagi de cette manière ?!" Ajouta Sabo dans l'incompréhension._  
  
 _"Je ne sais pas ..." Commença Ace en baissant la tête. "J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens qui s'approche de Luffy ... Depuis qu'il s'est fait agresser par cette ordure."_  
  
 _Sabo se calma en entendant les propos de son frère. "Ace, le mal ne se trouve pas en chaque homme. " Expliqua-t-il avant de s'accroupir face au brun._  
  
 _"Je sais, mais ... Si nous ne l'avions pas retrouvé ce jour-là ..." Ace s'arrêta brusquement._  
  
 _Sabo posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme afin de le consoler._  
  
 _"Tu sais que Luffy aurait pu perdre la vie, tout ça, parce qu'il accorde trop facilement sa confiance aux personnes qui lui sont inconnues." Expliqua Ace en se remémorant les faits antérieurs qui lui ont fortement marqué l'esprit._  
  
 _* - Il y a dix ans - *_  
  
 _Les trois frères vivaient chez Makino, après avoir erré dans la rue durant plusieurs jours. La jeune femme leur avait offert une vie bien meilleure en prenant soin de leur éducation ainsi que de leur bien-être._  
  
 _Un matin, Luffy partait seul pour suivre ses cours scolaires, lorsqu'il fut interpelé par un homme d'un certain âge. Malgré l'aspect effrayant de l'inconnu, Luffy avait accepté de le suivre après s'être vu offrir quelques confiseries._  
  
 _Cependant, l'homme était recherché après avoir commis un nombre effroyable d'homicide volontaire, il était très cruel et semblait étrangement prendre plaisir à s'acharner physiquement sur des jeunes enfants. Teach de son nom, avait kidnappé Luffy en l'enfermant pendant plusieurs heures dans sa cave._  
  
 _Ace et Sabo, se rendant compte de l'absence inquiétante de leur petit frère, ont prévenu Makino, cette dernière ayant fait appel aux autorités après de vaines recherches désespérées._  
  
 _Heureusement, la police locale avait réussi à retrouver les traces de l'enfant grâce au témoignage d'un retraité qui se promenait avec son chien en dehors du village au moment des faits, la scène lui paraissait douteuse et il pensait que c'était son côté paranoïaque qui lui jouait des tours après la lecture de divers polars._  
  
 _Après l'intervention dynamique des autorités, le petit Luffy avait été retrouvé dans maison délabrée et dissimulée dans une forêt à proximité du village._  
  
 _Le pauvre garçon était complètement meurtri et avait été hospitalisé de toute urgence. Étant resté à l'hôpital durant quelques semaines, Luffy s'était difficilement remis de ses blessures qui lui avaient été infligées avec tant de haine. Des marques laissées par la cicatrisation resteront visibles sur son corps pour le restant de ses jours, malgré cela, le jeune Luffy resta très fort psychologiquement et ne perdit jamais le sourire._  
  
 _Ace et Sabo, quand à eux, décidèrent d'être plus attentifs envers leur petit frère afin de lui assurer une protection sans failles, évitant ainsi que ce type d'accident malheureux ne se répète._  
  
 _Après plus d'un an de cavale en liberté, Teach fut finalement arrêté ce jour-ci et incarcéré dans une prison de haute sécurité à perpétuité, il y est décédé quelques mois plus tard suite à une guerre brutale entre détenus qui aurait mal tournée pour lui._  
  
 _-_  
  
 _"Je me souviens de ce qui est arrivé le jour de sa disparition, mais Law est quelqu'un de bien." Assura Sabo d'un ton solennel. "Tu sais, à part nous deux et Makino, Luffy n'a personne. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il m'avait expliqué avoir enfin trouvé un ami qu'il trouvait digne de confiance, je me suis senti vraiment heureux pour lui."_  
  
 _"Je suis maintenant conscient que mon jugement était trop précipité et agressif ... J'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner ... J'ai fait tant de mal." Ace redressa la tête en regardant son frère avec détermination. "Allons vite chercher Law et Luffy."_  
  
 _Sabo arbora un large sourire à la déclaration. "Je suis si content de te l'entendre dire !" S'exclama-t-il avant d'aider son frère à se relever._  
  
* Retour au présent *  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après que Sabo soit parti à la recherche des secours, la respiration de Law se faisait de plus en plus faible.  
  
Luffy était figé, choqué par la vue de son ami souffrant et très en colère de se sentir impuissant en cet instant fatidique, ses larmes s'écoulant librement de ses yeux.  
  
Ace se rapprocha de Law, plaçant ses mains sur ses joues pâles et froides avant de se mettre à murmurer son soutien envers lui. "Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ... Sabo va bientôt revenir avec les secours ... Tiens bon, je t'en prie ..."  
  
Law ne semblait pas entendre les paroles réconfortantes qui lui étaient adressées, l'énergie nécessaire aux tentatives infructueuses pour reprendre son souffle le fatiguaient énormément et son organisme manquant grandement d'oxygène le fit lentement sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
  
Malgré sa force de caractère, Ace ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes face au mal mortel de Law. Sachant qu'il est l'unique responsable de sa grande souffrance, cela le fit se sentir encore plus coupable des évènements actuels. Lâchant la tête de l'homme souffrant afin d'essuyer l'humidité de ses yeux qui troublait sa vue, Ace fut choqué de constater que la respiration jusqu'à maintenant saccadée de Law, fut soudain, inexistante.  
  
Luffy et Ace assistèrent impuissants, au mouvement involontaire de la tête de Law dû à la perte de conscience, cette dernière tombant sur son côté, sa joue s'aplatissant sur la cuisse de Luffy.


	7. Intervention d'urgence

Le silence était dense près du pont enneigé, seul le vent frais de saison se faisait faiblement entendre. Les deux frères furent en état de choc en constatant l'arrêt respiratoire de Law, impuissants face au drame qui s'abattait sur le jeune malade.

Paniqué, Luffy tenta de faire réagir son ami en le secouant désespérément, ce dernier vacillant d'un côté à l'autre sur les cuisses du plus jeune.

Assistant à la scène et malgré son état traumatique, Ace reprit rapidement ses esprits afin d'arrêter les actions de son cadet qui pourraient malencontreusement aggraver la situation de Law.

Avec un regard larmoyant, Luffy tourna son attention vers son grand frère, implorant ce dernier de faire quelque chose afin de venir en aide à son ami. "I-il va mourir s-si on le laisse comme ça ..."

N'ayant aucune connaissance en premier secours, Ace préfère s'abstenir afin de ne pas faire plus de mal à Law. Il s'apprêta à consoler et soutenir son petit frère, lorsqu'il entendit soudainement la voix de Sabo lui parvenir aux oreilles, accompagné de la sirène rassurante des urgentistes qui arrivent aussi rapidement que possible malgré la quantité de neige revêtant le sol.

Lorsque Sabo arriva près d'eux, il vit Ace se précipiter à la rencontre des médecins.

"Il faut faire vite ! Je vous en prie... Il ne respire plus ! S'époumona le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur en sanglotant de panique.

Sabo fut choqué par les dires de son frère et retourna aussitôt son attention sur le corps inerte avec un regard affolé, la bouche béatement ouverte sans qu'un son ne puisse en ressortir, à la vue du jeune homme gisant devant lui.

Les secouristes bien préparés à ce genre d'interventions sont extrêmement rapides et efficaces dans leurs gestes. Trois d'entre eux se positionnèrent à coté des jeunes garçons avant de vérifier la respiration du malade qui est en effet inexistante. "Nous allons nous occuper de cet homme." Dit l'un des médecins en s'adressant au plus jeune afin que celui-ci relâche son emprise sur les épaules de Law.

Ayant obtenu l'espace dont ils avaient grandement besoin, les secouristes soulevèrent le corps de l'homme inconscient avant de l'allonger rapidement sur le brancard préalablement mis en place par l'un de leurs collègues, afin que le malade ne repose pas davantage dans la neige. Après avoir correctement positionné le corps inanimé sur le support, les médecins se hâtèrent à placer un masque sur le visage du jeune homme, relié à un insufflateur manuel afin de suppléer ses fonctions respiratoires en lui ventilant de l'oxygène médical.

Malgré plusieurs pressions thoraciques, le jeune homme ne donna malheureusement aucun signe positif.

Voyant son ami perdre progressivement la vie, Luffy tenta une approche auprès de lui avant d'être brusquement arrêté par l'un des médecins. Ce dernier lui expliqua que leur patient avait besoin de toute l'attention de ses collègues et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas interférer dans leurs actions au risque de perdre un temps qui s'avérait être très précieux dans ce genre de situation.

Après plusieurs autres tentatives qui paraissaient être une éternité, Law se remit finalement à respirer pour le plus grand soulagement de ceux qui l'entourent.

Les secouristes se hâtèrent à transporter le jeune malade à l'arrière de l'ambulance avant de le couvrir convenablement à l'aide d'une couverture chauffante et de le sécuriser en fixant correctement les sangles sur les côtés du brancard.

L'un des médecins s'avança vers les trois jeunes hommes, invitant l'un d'eux à les suivre lors du transfert du patient vers l'établissement hospitalier, afin d'obtenir des renseignements qui pourraient être importants et ainsi, leur permettre d'adapter les soins nécessaires avec plus d'efficacité.

Malgré sa crainte quant au bon rétablissement de son ami, Luffy se proposa à accompagner les urgentistes en sachant qu'il est celui qui possède le plus d'informations sur Law. Le petit brun saisit sa veste qui était restée au sol avant de la secouer vivement pour se débarrasser de la neige qui avait stagné sur le tissu, l'enfilant par la suite tout en marchant rapidement au côté du médecin.

Maintenant à l'intérieur de la camionnette blanche, Luffy se positionna à proximité du jeune homme en faisant attention à ne pas gêner le personnel hospitalier avant de saisir la main de ce dernier pour l'encourager dans cette douloureuse épreuve, même s'il sait que Law ne peut malheureusement pas ressentir son soutien.

Le petit brun regardait impuissant les médecins exercer leur travail.

Une fois que l'ambulance fût hors de vue, les deux jeunes restants reprirent leurs esprits, prenant la décision de se rendre au domicile de Makino afin de l'alerter des tristes évènements récents.

Sabo abaissa ses jambes fébriles dues à la grande émotion éprouvée à l'instant pour lui permettre de saisir le chaton qui s'était caché entre ses jambes, effrayé lors de l'apparition soudaine des urgentistes.

-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez la jeune femme, les deux frères expliquèrent en affichant des visages clairement affolés, les faits qui se sont déroulés peu de temps avant.

Makino tenta de calmer les deux plus jeunes en les blottissant dans une étreinte amicale. "Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je suis certaine que tout va bien aller." Tenta-t-elle avant d'entendre Ace se blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé.

"J-j'ai bien cru que Law allait m-mourir... C-c'est de ma faute s'il était dehors... Par ce temps... Dans son état."

Makino resserra davantage son étreinte avant de leur murmurer." Je vais vous conduire auprès deux, n'ayez crainte." Dit la jeune femme en relâchant doucement les garçons, prenant part la suite le petit chat blanc contre sa poitrine qu'elle emporta dans sa chambre pour le déposer délicatement sur son lit moelleux.

L'animal étant fortement épuisé et sentant l'extrême tendresse de la jeune femme, s'endormit rapidement en toute confiance.

La barmaid se hâta à se couvrir de son long manteau avant de saisir ses clefs qu'elle offrit aux jeunes garçons pour que ces derniers s'installent dans son véhicule. Avant de partir, elle prit soin de laisser au petit félin une gamelle contenant un peu de viande et un petit bol de lait en attendant son retour. La jeune femme saisit ensuite plusieurs pages de son journal qu'elle déposa en silence, à proximité du chaton sur le sol de sa chambre afin de lui permettre de faire ses besoins.

Une fois sa tâche importante accomplit, Makino se dirigea rapidement à l'extérieur de son domicile pour retrouver Ace et Sabo.

-

Environ dix minutes plus tard, le petit groupe se retrouvait à l'accueil du service des urgences avant d' être accompagné par un membre hospitalier en salle d'attente pour retrouver leur proche qui y est installé depuis son arrivée.

Ace fut principalement ému par la vue attristée de son cadet. Le petit brun était en effet assis sur l'un des sièges blanchâtres, la tête lourdement abaissée dans ses mains moites, ces dernières étant humidifiées par ses larmes incessantes.

Le brun aux taches de rousseur s'avança vers son jeune frère, s'abaissant face à lui pour tenter d'apaiser son chagrin qui est en très grande partie lié à son regrettable comportement. " Luffy..." tenta-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que son cadet eut un soubresaut, ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Luffy regarda finalement son frère avec une expression qui paraissait entièrement vidée d'énergie.

"Luffy... J-je suis tellement désolé... " S'exprima Ace avec honte et regret.

La colère pouvait être perçue dans les yeux du plus jeune. "Tout ce qui arrive à Law... En ce moment... C'est de ta faute." Dit-il en murmurant d'une voix tremblante avant de poursuivre. "Son état s'est aggravé... À cause de toi."

"J-je sais... Je... " Tenta Ace en posant délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de son cadet.

"Tu lui as fait tellement de mal... Comment je pourrais te pardonner si facilement ? " Dit-il sans hausser la voix mais d'un ton solennel.

"Luffy..."

"Non !" Répondit vivement le plus jeune, diminuant la tonalité de sa voix tout en poursuivant avec un léger reniflement de tristesse. "J-je m'étais promis de prendre soin de lui... Mais... Mais il va peut-être... M-mourir." Dit-il en regardant fixement Ace avant d'abaisser sa tête pour étouffer un nouveau sanglot.

"... Luffy." Murmura le grand frère avant d'enlacer affectueusement le petit brun qui n'a pas rejeté le geste réconfortant. "Je suis terriblement désolé... je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Law... J'ai réagi comme un imbécile et sans compassion envers vous deux..."

Ace sentit un mouvement de la tête du plus jeune, ce dernier le regardait d'un air dépité.

"J'avais si peur... Si tu savais comme je regrette..."

Luffy prit un air confus à la déclaration de son frère. "Peur de quoi?"

"... J'étais effrayé... À l'idée qu'il puisse te faire du mal..." Annonça Ace avec gêne.

"Je peux comprendre que tu ais peur qu'il m'arrive de mauvaises choses, mais Law est mon ami et je l'apprécie énormément. Tu aurais dû lui faire confiance et l'accepter !" Affirma le petit brun avant d'apercevoir son autre frère et Makino approcher de leur emplacement.

Luffy se leva en se retirant de la douce étreinte de son frère pour remercier son amie barmaid d'être venue elle aussi, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, il se blottit chaleureusement contre elle tout en inhalant son doux parfum réconfortant.

Affichant un triste regard, Sabo offrit une douce caresse à l'arrière de la tête de son cadet. Il rejoignit par la suite Ace avant de s'installer silencieusement à ses côtés.

Makino qui avait un instinct très protecteur envers les trois garçons depuis leurs plus jeune âge, retourna le geste affectueux, resserrant le petit brun qu'elle considère comme son enfant. Elle tenta aussi délicatement que possible, d'apaiser l'inquiétude cumulée depuis le drame qui est survenu il y a peu.

"Ça va aller mon petit Luffy... Je suis certaine que Law va s'en sortir..." Le rassura-t-elle, parlant d'une voix à peine audible pour les deux frères qui se situaient non loin d'eux.

La jeune femme effectua de doux mouvements circulaires avec sa main droite sur le dos de Luffy tout en le berçant légèrement.

Le plus petit se laissa consoler, appréciant la sensation agréable que le geste lui procure.

"Crois-moi Luffy, tout va bien se passer... J'en suis sûr." Makino lui offrit son plus beau sourire en poursuivant. "Au vu de ce que tu m'as dit, Law paraît être une personne très courageuse. Il arrivera à surmonter sa maladie."

Luffy releva la tête, faisant face au visage angélique de son amie. Une larme d'espoir fit son apparition au coin de ses yeux après avoir entendu les propos réconfortant de la femme barmaid. "Je te remercie Makino." Dit-il en souriant sincèrement.

Cet échange convivial a grandement remonté le moral du plus jeune, il saisit la main délicate de la jeune femme pour l'accompagner près de ses frères.

Après avoir pris place sur les sièges peu confortables de la salle d'attente, tous décidèrent d'attendre patiemment des nouvelles de Law, espérant silencieusement que tout se déroulera au mieux pour son état de santé.

-

En fin de soirée, le médecin qui avait pris en charge Law, apparaissait enfin devant eux. Tous le regardèrent avec une expression fortement angoissée, sentant leurs membres trembloter malgré eux.

Constatant l'état anxieux dégagé par les proches de son patient, le médecin se décida rapidement à prendre parole pour dissiper l'appréhension que ces derniers peuvent éprouver à ce moment même. "Votre proche est à l'heure actuelle, hors de danger."

Tous furent grandement apaisés, extrêmement soulagés par la révélation du docteur. Ils pouvaient sentir le stress cumulé depuis quelques heures s'évaporer comme par miracle de leur être.

Luffy ne put s'empêcher d'assaillir le médecin en le serrant fortement contre lui, le remerciant infiniment d'avoir sauvé la vie de son ami.

L'homme fut très surpris par l'attaque soudaine et pouvait sentir son propre corps se tendre brusquement sous la pression. En effet, ce fût une réaction totalement nouvelle pour lui, jamais, il n'eut une reconnaissance aussi affective et spontanée de la part de la famille d'un patient. Le médecin recula pour se libérer du geste amical, offrant un sourire affectueux au jeune garçon. Il regarda par la suite chacun d'entre eux avant d'approfondir son diagnostic concernant son patient.

"Comme je vous l'ai expliqué à l'instant, votre proche est hors de danger. Cependant, son état reste néanmoins très préoccupant, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons placé en observation pour une durée de quarante-huit heures." Expliqua calmement le médecin.

Luffy resserra son emprise sur le bras du docteur qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis tout à l'heure." E-est-ce que Law va guérir...?"

Le médecin regarda le jeune garçon avec compassion.

"Il souffre d'une pneumonie très sévère. Nous avons fait le nécessaire pour stabiliser son état et ainsi lui éviter un nouvel arrêt respiratoire." Répondit le médecin avant de poursuivre."Il est actuellement en constante surveillance et subit un traitement qui devrait améliorer son état progressivement."

Voyant l'attitude inquiète de Luffy concernant la santé de son ami, Makino s'approcha de lui pour offrir à ce dernier un chaste baiser sur la tempe. Elle s'adressa par la suite au professionnel de santé. "Pouvons-nous le voir docteur ?"

"Il est inconscient. Je vais tout de même vous accompagner auprès de lui, mais je vous demanderai de rester aussi silencieux que possible je vous prie."

La jeune femme acquiesça, emboitant le pas à l'urgentiste qui les guida tous les quatre auprès de son patient. Un instant très attendu, surtout pour le jeune Luffy.

Après quelques instants de marche, ils arrivèrent à la chambre où Law reposait.

Luffy s'installa en silence au plus près de son ami inconscient après avoir saisi une chaise au coin de la fenêtre. Le fait de voir le pauvre jeune homme dans cet état lui faisait terriblement mal au coeur.

Law paraissait paisiblement allongé sur son grand lit blanc, mais le masque à oxygène qui avait été placé sur son visage blanchâtre, le moniteur cardiaque relié à sa poitrine et les perfusions suspendues à son côté indiquait tout le contraire à Luffy.

Avec délicatesse, le petit brun saisit la main gauche de Law afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort comme à son habitude. Aussitôt, Luffy releva la tête précipitamment avant de diriger son regard en direction du docteur.

L'homme comprit que le jeune garçon avait constaté un problème concernant l'état de santé de son patient. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que le petit brun ne pose sa question avec une angoisse facilement décelable. " Il est brûlant et a des tremblements ! Est-ce que c'est normal...?"

"Ces faits néfastes font parties des symptômes liés à sa maladie. Il a une très forte montée de fièvre."

Luffy retourna son attention sur le jeune malade avec un visage complétant dépourvu d'enjouement.

Le médecin rassura immédiatement le plus jeune. " Votre proche est sous traitement. Les antibiotiques que nous lui avons administrés devraient cibler la bactérie."

Makino malaxa l'épaule du petit brun, lui apportant ainsi son soutien dans cette phase difficile.

"Combien de temps faut-il compter pour que l'état de Law s'améliore docteur ?" S'adressa Ace au docteur, inquiet de la santé du jeune homme.

"Cela dépendra du traitement actuel. S'il convient, sa fièvre redescendra d'ici quarante-huit heures. En cas d'inefficacité, il faudra alors faire de nouveaux examens afin de déterminer d'autres antibiotiques plus adaptés pour contrer son infection."

"Je comprends..." Répondit Ace d'une petite voix avant de soupirer. "Nous devons être patients..."

Le médecin hocha la tête, se décidant par la suite à offrir un peu d'intimité au petit groupe en s'éclipsant de la chambre, veillant une dernière fois à ce que ses consignes concernant la tranquillité des lieux pour le bien-être de son patient soient correctement appliquées.

-

Au milieu de la nuit, tous étaient incapables de dormir.

Luffy était resté au chevet de Law, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de lui malgré les demandes incessantes de la jeune femme qui souhaitait voir le plus jeune se reposer près d'eux, sur les sièges mis à leur disposition.

Tout fut silencieux à cette heure avancée. À part les battements rassurants du coeur de Law qui faisait biper le moniteur cardiaque et les allez et venues du personnel hospitalier, la pièce était incroyablement calme, pourtant, cinq personnes figuraient dans la petite chambre d'hôpital.

Ace, Sabo et Makino regardaient avec peine le jeune garçon qui paraissait grandement attristé.

Luffy avait effectivement perdu le sourire depuis que Law avait subi un arrêt respiratoire, son esprit extrêmement soucieux de son état préoccupant à l'heure actuelle.

Tous étaient impuissants, ils devaient placer leur foi en la médecine. C'est avec cette pensée que Makino et les frères s'endormirent finalement d'épuisement, tous blottis l'un contre l'autre à l'exception de Luffy que resta éveillé près de son ami.

-

Deux jours environ après l'incident, le médecin leur avait enfin annoncé un pronostic encourageant.

Le traitement faisait bel et bien l'effet tant désiré.

Les trois frères et Makino étaient plus épuisés physiquement que psychologiquement, allégés de tout le stress cumulé depuis ces deux derniers jours.

Le docteur avait expliqué que Law était en bonne voie de guérison, mais son état demandait toujours une attention particulière pour prétendre à un rétablissement dans de bonnes conditions.

Makino et Ace prirent la décision de retourner à leur domicile respectif afin de rapporter des repas mieux adapter à leurs proches, bien que Luffy, contrairement à son habituel appétit féroce, mange peu. Par la même occasion, ils souhaitaient s'occuper du petit chaton de couleur céleste qui était resté chez la jeune femme, pour que ce dernier ne manque de rien.

Luffy et Sabo étaient restés tout deux auprès de Law, ce dernier n'ayant pas ouvert les yeux depuis son admission aux urgences.

L'urgentiste leur avait expliqué qu'après avoir subi un tel choc émotionnel et physique, qu'il était normal que le corps épuisé de Law demande du repos. Et même si le traitement agissait convenablement contre sa maladie, le jeune homme restait tout de même très fragilisé. Sa phase de guérison risquait par conséquent, de prendre un peu plus de temps.

Sabo regarda son petit frère avec fierté, pensant qu'il était une personne tout à fait adorable, serviable, gentil et soucieux de son prochain. Il s'approcha de Luffy avant de l'enlacer, lui offrant par la suite un baiser sur la joue.

Luffy avait pour habitude de recevoir des gestes chaleureux venant de ses frères, il ne fut donc pas surpris par le débordement d'affection qui lui était si gentiment offert. Il reposa sa tête contre celle de son ainé, le regardant affectueusement. "Merci !"

"Hmm-"

Soudain, tous deux retournèrent leur attention vers la provenance des gémissements, s'apercevant avec joie que Law était finalement en phase de réveil.

Law ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de mal, ses paupières restant mis closes par la fatigue encore présente dans son être.

"Law... Tu es enfin réveillé. Je suis tellement soulagé." Murmura Luffy avec délicatesse, se souvenant que le médecin avait prévenu que Law risquait de ressentir des douleurs à la tête.

Sabo regarda avec attention le jeune homme qui semblait totalement désorienté, heureux de le revoir à nouveau parmi eux.

Malgré son état, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres semblait entendre la petite voix familière sur sa gauche. Il tourna tant bien que mal la tête sur le côté, fermant légèrement ses yeux pour tenter de se débarrasser de sa vision brumeuse. C'est alors qu'il réussit à apercevoir Luffy qui lui souriait, ce dernier étant visiblement heureux.

Sabo perçu le sourire de son petit frère comme le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Le jeune blond était tellement heureux de constater que son cadet a enfin retrouvé sa joie de vivre incomparable.

Luffy ne put contenir sa joie. "Law... C'est tellement bon de te revoir."

-

-

Dans ce chapitre, Luffy est toujours en colère contre Ace, mais cela ne va pas durer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sabrina & Jessica]


End file.
